Will You Love Me, Dobe?
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto so much. He does everything he could to confess his undying love for the kitsune without words. The thing is, will Naruto discover his feelings and return it back to him? SasuNaru Yaoi Sequel: Really, I Love You, Teme!
1. The Starter

Anousa, people! Finally, my first story! Woot! . I'm so excited!!!! Okay, probably i got a little carried away... Never mind anyway, i picked one character from Naruto to help me with this story. He is...the ever so cute, Sabaku no Gaara! Come on in, Gaara-Kun!

Gaara: Tell me again...why am i here...?

Koneko:Because i told you to help me with my new story...

Gaara:...whatever...

Okay, done with the chatting. Let's get on with the story!!!!!

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belons to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, lil' bit of Kakairu, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter One: Tease

That morning, Konohagakure was sunny and a bit windy. The clock showed it was half past eight. A blond guy was having his breakfast consisting of ramen, in his apartment. Right after he finished the whole cup of ramen, he then heard a knock on his door. He immediately ran to get the door.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Sasuke, ohayou! What are you doing here?" he asked casually, cocking an eyebrow.

The raven gave his usual, emotionless look at the kitsune. "Can't I?"

Naruto sighed. He knew Sasuke wasn't really the type who likes to talk, but he also knew that Sasuke was **not** a morning person. However, he let Sasuke came into his house. He then followed the Uchiha towards the sofa, closing the door behind him. The both of them took places beside each other.

"So, what are you doing here, teme?" the blond asked. "I don't have the whole day to wait for you, okay?"

The older chuunin smirked. He did not want to answer the question, just to make the Kyuubi vessel pissed. He was right as usual, the kitsune was totally pissed off with him not answering the question. With that, he received a smack on his head. Then, Naruto left him on the sofa in intend to leave the apartment.

"Oi, dobe!" he grabbed the smaller guy's wrist and pulled him back to the sofa. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hearing that, Naruto blushed a little. "Teme, what do you think you're doing? Let go of my hand!"

The raven smirked again. He just love to see Naruto blushing and flustering like that. He however, let go of the smaller wrist and did something unexpected - he pinned Naruto down on the light orange sofa. Cerulean blue eyes widened in shock. His face was bright red, seeing Sasuke on top of him.

"S-sasuke t-teme! W-what are you d-doing? Get off me!" he stammered.

"What will you do...if I decide not to?"

The Uchiha's smirk grew wider as he neared his face towards the blond's. They were so close, he could feel and smell the breaths of the kitsune. Naruto, meanwhile, had tightly shut his eyes, too afraid and embarassed of what his best firend was doing to him. 'What the hell is he doing? He's not...gay, is he?'

"Open your eyes, dobe," Sasuke whispered to his ears, making him shivered intensely.

Slowly and very carefully, he opened his eyes. The Sharingan-user was sitting on his groin by then, still smirking with smug.

"Teme! Why the hell did you do that?" he aimed a punch on his face, but instead the raven dodged it easily.

"Shut up, dobe," he got off Naruto and pulled him up. "I just wanted to see what's your reaction would be..."

The blond frowned. "Yeah right!"

"...and it turned out just as i thought..." he snickered.

"What does that suppose to mean, you bastard?!"

"Nothing..." Sasuke got onto his feet and started walking towards the door. "I'm going now..."

"Just go to hell!" Naruto threw a cushion, but was easily dodged by the Uchiha.

He picked the cushion and threw it back to the kitsune. After that, he smirked and winked to the smaller chuunin and went out of the apartment, leaving the blond flushing red to his ears.

"Damn you, Uchiha!" he yelled.

But still, he could sense a slight feeling of liking and wanting more of what the older guy had done to him earlier. 'No, stupid! I don't want that! ...or do I? No, no,no, no! It's so gross! And i'm not gay either!' he shook his head furiously, not wanting to remember the early teasing of Uchiha Sasuke.

Meanwhile, the Sharingan-user was still smirking as he walked all the way towards his house, frightening most of the people at the streets. 'I'll get yuo some day, my kitsune... Not so long now...kukuku...' he snickered as dirty thoughts about him and Naruto started entering his mind.

Owari

* * *

Right, end of chapter one! It's kinda short, but it's only the beginning! I'm going to make it a whole lot longer, I promise! Anyway, please...err...what do you call it?

Gaara: It's reviews...

Koneko: Yeah! sweatdrop Please review! Arigato everyone!


	2. Baka Teme!

Anousa, people! Hehehe, sorry for the lateness (sp?) of my second chapter, I've been to my grandparents' for a while. And, sorry for the stupidness of me... ' Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! …Nani?

Gaara: Koneko-chan…smiles

Koneko: Gaara? Are you okay?

Gaara: Yesh, I'm alright…iie…faints

Koneko: sweatdrop Gaara…?

Okay, seems like Gaara just went for a drink. I got to go now. Let's get on with the story!!!!!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Two: Sparring

"Tell me again…why must we gather here early in the morning?"

It was 4 o'clock in the morning, and team seven was waiting at the bridge like when they were genins. It's not unusual that the always late Kakashi didn't arrive yet. Sakura was sitting up the tree, reading a book. Sasuke was standing with his hands folded while Naruto was lying on the bridge.

"…and where the heck is that damn Kakashi?!" Sasuke asked again, pissed off.

He was rather furious because the masked jounin had disturbed his sleep, and that time he was dreaming about the kitsune too.

"Teme, be quiet!" Naruto shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

The raven turned around and saw the blond lying on the middle of the bridge. Although it was quite dark, he could see the smaller chuunin very well. He smirked, checking the blue-eyed boy from head to toe. A few times, he licked his lips hungrily. Then, he walked towards Naruto casually, so that Sakura won't notice what he planned to do for the kitsune.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared out of thin air. He was holding his Icha Icha Paradise book in front of him, smiling from underneath his mask.

Naruto jumped from his nap and yelled angrily. "You're late, darn it!"

Sakura flopped down from the tree with a frown on her face. She had the face of one who didn't sleep for about a month or so. Sasuke, meanwhile, walked towards the three of them and stood right behind the kitsune, groping his ass.

"Oi!" the blond slapped his hand. "What are you doing, teme?!"

Sakura and Kakashi looked at the both of them. The raven pretended like nothing had happened while Naruto was blushing hard. The pink-haired girl cocked an eyebrow, wondering what happened to her friends. Their former sensei, on the other hand, snickered, realising the situation.

"Okay Kakashi, could you tell us why you wanted us to gather here at FOUR IN THE MORNING (sp?)?!" Sakura turned towards the grey-haired man, shouting her few last words.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he smiled. "Well, I just missed the old days where we used to have spars together…so, I just thought of bringing back the memories…"

"Nani?! And for that you made us woke up so early in the morning and waited here for a whole hour just to hear you say that?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi pouted. "Oh Naruto, don't be so mad at me…"

"Baka…. Come on, let's start," Sasuke pulled Naruto away.

"N-nani?"

The Uchiha stared at the kitsune. "Didn't you hear? Kakashi said we're sparring, so I'm with you."

Before the blue-eyed chuunin could reply, the masked man said in a happy and naughty tone, "Okay then, I'll go with Sakura. Come on! Anyway, have fun you two!" With that, the both of them disappeared, leaving the two chuunins alone.

'Great, now I'm stuck with…?'

"Sasuke teme! Stop groping my ass!" he leaped into a nearby branch. "What are you? Some kind of sex-crazy gay?"

"Hn…you can call me that if you want, dobe…"

Suddenly, the raven charged towards Naruto, throwing shurikens at him. Managing to dodge them, the kitsune jumped high up in the air. He threw a few kunai knives at the Uchiha. Smirking smugly, he easily avoided the knives and charged himself again towards the blond.

They started punching and kicking each other in mid-air. At times, they would stop at branches before continuing. In a sudden, Sasuke stopped and landed on the ground. Naruto cocked a brow and followed him, landing not too far from the Sharingan-user.

"What's up, teme? Pooped already? Heh!" the smaller boy grinned, thinking that he's winning.

The raven stayed silence and stared blankly at the blue-eyed chuunin. Then, he walked towards him. The Uzumaki cocked an eyebrow, backing away slowly. Suddenly, he was stopped by a tree. The Uchiha smirked and held the Kyuubi vessel's arms steadily.

"B-baka! L-let go of me!" Naruto stammered.

Sasuke snickered and neared his face towards the blond's. immediately, the kitsune closed his eyes tightly. 'Why must he always do this?!' he thought. The both of them were so close by then. After a few seconds, he felt a kiss on his right cheek. Without thinking, the smaller chuunin pushed Sasuke away by punching him right on the nose.

"Oww!"

"Serves you right for trying to do something like that to me!" Naruto yelled, blushing. "Hmph, I'm going hell outta here! And don't you dare follow me, you hear that, teme!"

With that, the kitsune stomped off, leaving the raven behind. He was still holding his bleeding nose as he watched the dobe walked away angrily. Suddenly, he snickered.

"You like it, don't you, Naruto? Kukuku…I'm going to make it better for you…just you wait…"

Owari

* * *

Yosh, end of chapter two! I think it's kinda weird, but oh well! . Please review! 

Gaara: Koneko…what happened?

Koneko: Gaara, daijoubu?

Gaara: I guess…

Koneko: Yay! You're okay! hugs Gaara tightly

Well, got to go now! Sayonara! .


	3. First Kiss or is it second?

Woot! Anousa! Anousa! I'm so excited! So many reviews and I just made two chapters! Dattebayo! Okay, here's chapter three, enjoy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Three: Spin the Bottle

"Sasuke-kun! I'm having a sleepover party tonight! Will you come please?"

The raven looked blankly at the pink-haired ninja and walked away without saying a word. Sakura sighed, she knew Sasuke wouldn't even dream to go to her party. As she began to walk away, suddenly, Naruto leaped towards her and grinned sheepishly, like always. She frowned, disgusted.

"I can come to your party!" he exclaimed.

"...and did I even invite you, you stupid doorknob?" she frowned harder. "Now, get out of my way!"

The blond pouted. He knew Sakura never did like him, but she was being so harsh to him these few days. Sasuke, meanwhile, gave an empty stare at Naruto. In his heart, he flet sorry for **his beloved** kitsune, but of course he won't show it to anyone. He decided to help Naruto, eventhough he knew he won't like the result of helping the dobe.

"In other thought...I might go..." he said, walking towards the blond.

Sakura's heart enlightened. "Really?"

"If..." he grabbed Naruto's right shoulder. "...this dobe can come too..."

"Oh..."

"Sasuke?" the kitsune gazed at the raven. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes...dobe..." he replied, not forgetting the nickname he called Naruto.

"Sugoi! Thanks a lot, Sasuke-teme!" he grinned, hugging the older chuunin happily.

No one might saw this, but the onyx-eyed boy actually smiled and hugged the smaller guy back. It was until a lot later that Naruto noticed their _intimate_ position and ended up yelling at the dark-haired guy while blushing madly. Sasuke, in return, gave him a smirk and walked away, saying he would pick the blond up at eight.

* * *

'Darn it! I almost fell to his hands!"

It was fifteen minutes to eight and Naruto was waiting for the raven outside his apartment. Wearing a white, long-sleeved, fitted shirt with orange stripes and a pair of black, tight jeans, he looked rather hot and sexy. About fifteen minutes later, as promised, the older guy arrived. He smirked at the sight of Naruto being so hot and sexy that night.

Noticing Sasuke, the kitsune blushed slightly. The Uchiha was wearing a navy, fitted shirt with a small Uchiha symbol on the left chest and a pair black jeans with chains dangling on the right. 'Darn it! Why must he be so hot? And why the heck am I blushing and sweating like mad?' Immediately, he looked away to cover his flustering.

"Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, come on!" he pulled the raven and started running.

They arrived at Sakura's house about ten minutes later. When they entered, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Temari and Neji were there. Both of the chuunins took their seats beside Neji.

"Sugoi! So many people! Dattebayo!"

After eating, then it's time to play. Sakura and Ino had put many activities for them that night; Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Hide and Seek and much more. After playing hide and seek for about half an hour, they decided to stop and play something else. That's when Sakura took out an empty green, glass bottle.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Ino said.

"Great! What kind of game is that?" Naruto asked innocently.

The blonde smiled evilly at him. "Well, one person spin the bottle and when it stopped, the person has to kiss the other person which the bottle pointed to. Then, the person being kissed will spin the bottle. Easy, right?"

"And for those who doesn't want to kiss..." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Okay..." everybody sweatdropped, some gulped nervously.

Sakura smiled, "Okay, let me start first!"

So, she spinned the bottle and it landed on...Lee.

"What?"

"Yes, this is the proof of youth! It helps me to get what I want and deserve!"

The bubblegum chuunin frowned and kiss him on the lips. But, the kiss didn't last long, only for two seconds. Then, it was Lee's turn to spin. He spinned and it landed on...Hyuuga Neji.

Their kiss lasted for about three seconds. Then, Neji's turn and it landed on Hinata. After that, Hinata spinned the bottle and it landed on Kiba. Kiba's turn, he spinned and it landed on Ino. Then, Ino spinned and it landed on Sasuke. She squealed and kissed the Uchiha. Their kiss lasted for five seconds, only because the raven pushed her away.

"Now, it's your turn to spin the bottle, Sasuke-kun."

So, he spinned the bottle. It spinned round and round for about forty-five times(sp?). 'Please, please, don't land on me!' Naruto prayed in his heart, looking at the bottle pleadfully. After the last spin, it...unfortunately, landed on the kitsune. Cerulean blue eyes widened in horror while the Uchiha smirked.

He crawled towards the blond with the smirk plastered on his face. Naruto backed away slowly, but he was stopped by Shikamaru who pushed him towards Sasuke. Their lips met and Sasuke was lying on the ground, holding the smaller boy tightly. Naruto tried to pull away. As a result, he only pulled the raven onto his knees.

He closed his eyes, until he flet something soft and wet on his lower lip. Sasuke licked the lip hungrily, all the while pleading for entrance. Although he tried hard not to surrender, at last, he opened his mouth. This gave the raven opportunity to enter his mouth and explore the insides.

After five minutes, the two chuunins were still kissing. Shikamaru got tired and started to doze off. The others started chatting. Then, on the tenth minute, the boys pulled apart. Naruto was flustering while Sasuke smirked.

"You got the record for kissing the longest time, you know?" Kiba slapped the kitsune's back, bringing the half-conscious guy back to his consciousness.

"I-I...I got to go!" Immediately, he ran away from the house.

"What the-?"

Sasuke got onto his feet and started walking away. "I've some business to do, so I'll be going now..."

"Ooo...kay..."

On his way home, the raven smirked, thinking about dirty things of Naruto. Meanwhile, the kitsune, who was then jogging, slowed down and finally stopped. He put a finger on his bruised lips, examining it.

'He tastes...of something... What is that taste?' he thought. "Wait a minute! Why must I care about something like that?!"

'...but then, he tastes good...not sweet, not sour...just good...' the blond smiled a bit and started walking again. Then, he licked his lips. 'The taste is still there...' "Mmm..."

Owari

* * *

Yosh, end of chapter three! Mwahaha! Naruto's starting to like the taste of Sasuke! What will happen next? Just wait and see! Please review! 

Gaara: Koneko...

Koneko: Yep?

Gaara: Why aren't you talking to me today?

Koneko: Oh, you want me to talk to you, Gaara-chan? Come on, let's talk somewhere else, neh?

Well, got to go now! Sayonara!


	4. Nobody Will Love A Demon

Yosh! Hallew people! Koneko-chan's in da house! Woot! I've been making chapter three in the middle of the afternoon and I was sooo tired...! Never mind though, as it's midnight now and I'm wide awake! (Yesh, I'm a night person, absolutely not an afternoon person!) So, here comes chapter four!

Gaara: Shut up, onna!

Koneko: How dare you call me that! No more cookies for you!

Gaara: ...

Koneko: As I said, no cookies for you ever again!

Gaara: ...if I said pleishh? (making huge puppy eyes while pleading)

Koneko: (sighes as heart melts) ...okay, fine... Just don't call me names again, I'm Koneko, not any other, got it? (hands a cookie to Gaara)

Gaara: Yesh, Koneko-chan! (munches cookies greedily, smiling)

Koneko: _Kami, he's soooo kawaii!_

Okay, I'll stop my story there... On with the chapter! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Four: Do I Love Him?

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping happily and the children were playing on the streets. Everything was so happy... Well, almost everything...

In an apartment, our beloved kitsune was sitting on his orange couch, staring blankly at the carpet underneath his feet. Once in a while he would either touch his lips or lick them. Then, he would shiver at the feelings of the moist tongue on his lower lip, recalling the night of the sleepover at Sakura's house.

'Damn that Uchiha teme! Kissing me like I'm some kind of girl!'

He sighed, touching back his lips and licking the lower one. 'It does feel good though... Wait a minute! What am I thinking? It's not good at all!' he shook his head furiously.

Suddenly, his stomach growled hungrily. "I knew it! I'm hungry, that's why I couldn't stop thinking about the bastard! Better get some ramen then!" he exclaimed and leaped happily towards the door in intend to go to Ichiraku.

All the way there, the kitsune hummed a happy tune. Once he reached the ramen shop, he was greeted by Ayame and her father. "Ohayou, Naruto!"

"Ohayou, oyaji! Ohayou, Ayame nee-chan!"

Immediately, the blond ordered three bowls of ramen. After ten minutes or so, Ayame put the three bowls of miso ramen in front of him. Quickly, Naruto slurped the noodles hungrily. In just a matter of minutes, he finished all three bowls. Deciding he had enough already, he left some money on the table and walked out of Ichiraku...only to bump into the dark-haired chuunin, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oi, dobe!" the raven greeted him casually, already knowing he would find the kitsune there.

Without knowing it, Naruto started to blush and sweat. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow, wondering what's wrong with **his beloved** blond. "Just thought you would be here."

"S-so what if I'm here?" the smaller boy stammered.

"Can't I?" a frown appeared on Sasuke's forehead. He reached the kitsune and put a palm on his temple. "What's wrong with you today?"

"N-nothing's wrong! Why?"

'He's sweating like mad! There must be something wrong with him!' He stared at Naruto quite worriedly. "It's just that...your face is red and you are sweating...a lot..."

The kitsune giggled nervously. "Nah, it's really nothing! You see, I've got some work to do, so I'll see you later, okay?" With that, he dashed home, not even glancing back to his teammate.

'I wonder...is he sick or something?' the raven thought. Then, he smirked. 'Maybe...he's just embarassed about the other day when we were kissing... Dobe, you really like it, don't you? And you tastes so good too, I'll be happy to give more of it to you...' He walked away as dirty thoughts started entering his mind again. (Man, you're such a pervert bastard, you know that?)

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto...

'Darn it! Why am I running from him?' the poor kitsune had ran all the way home. Once he reached the apartment, he went straight inside his room and slammed it shut, locking it. He fell onto his knees, trembling and shaking because of tiredness and the sight of seeing Sasuke. He breathed hard, wiping away his sweats with the back of his palm. He was then drenched in his own sweats. After a few minutes, he managed to catch his breaths.

"Kami, what's happening to me?" he sighed, throwing himself onto his bed. "Why did I run away? It's not like I have a crush on him or something..."

He looked at the empty ceiling. "Why does my heart beat faster when I saw him? And I was sweating and blushing madly too! What is this feeling? Whenever I see him, something's inside me told me to hug him and kiss him...but then...I'm not a gay, am I? I don't love him, do I?"

He sighed again, sitting on the side of the bed. "Even if I do like him...it's useless. He's not a gay himself, right? Besides..." he pulled his legs together and hugged his knees tightly. "Nobody would want to love a demon like me..."

'Snap out of it, Naruto!'

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to fall down from his whiskered cheeks. Soon, faint sobs could be heard from the kitsune as he cried quietly in his room. 'A demon...will always be a demon...that no one will ever love...'

Meanwhile, Sasuke was watching Naruto from a tree nearby. His heart ached as he saw the blond cried. He wanted badly to go inside the room and hugged his love, caressing him gently and asking him what's wrong, but it was just not right for him to do something like that...moreover, with another guy.

"Naruto..."

Owari

* * *

Huhuhu! So sad! I don't know, I just felt like I had to do this... Well, there you go, chapter four... I need some tissues... TT

Gaara: Koneko-chan? Why are you crying?

Koneko: This chappy is so sad... (sobs)

Gaara: Don't be like that... Here, have some cookies! (trying to be nice)

Koneko: Emm... (wipes tears) ..thanks, Gaara-kun...

Yeah, please review... Bye for now...


	5. The Cold

Oh my God! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! My computer broke down for the whole week and I had to wait until today to write a new chappy! Please don't be mad at me! And, don't worry 'coz I've made tons of story while my computer's broken! And, don't think I've forgotten about all the reviewers of my story, arigato gozaimas!

Gaara: Just get on with the story already...

Koneko: Yeah, you're right...(sweatdrop)

Okay then, here's chappy five! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Five: I'm Sick, Doctor Sasuke!

"A-TISHOO!"

It was four in the morning, a week after the sleepover party. In an apartment room, Naruto had been awake since half an hour earlier. Since then, he hadn't stop sneezing and coughing. Yup, he was having a bad case of cold. He cursed himself for being sick on that day. It had been ages since he last got a cold.

"Great, now I have to sit on the bed all day long doing nothing...like an idiot... Darn it!"

'I wonder why Kyuubi's not healing me like he always does?' he thought.

Then, he sneezed again. He sighed and tried to get back to sleep and before long, he was back to his - quite runny - dreamland.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Sasuke..._

The raven was still sleeping eventhough it was half past eight already. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He grumbled angrily. Then, a louder knock was heard. He grumbled louder, only receiving an even louder knock. He woke up rather furiously because someone had disturbed his dream.

"What do you want?!" he yelled, swinging the door open.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

In front of the chuunin was the silver-haired jounin, smiling his usual smile. The onyx-eyed guy glared at his ex-sensei. "What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Maa, maa, is that a way to greet me?"

"Just tell me what is it do you want, I'm not in the mood for fun and games now..."

"Okay, okay, no need to be so harsh," Kakashi let out a small sigh. "Tsunade has cancelled all of your missions for the whole week starting from today, and Naruto's too."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because..." the masked man paused and snickered mentally, knowing he had gotten the Uchiha's attention. "...he's sick..."

"What?!"

"Yes...and you, Uchiha Sasuke, is in charge of taking care of Uzumaki Naruto. Got it?"

"Huh?!"

"You heard me. Now, it's up to you how to take care of him. Well, I got to go and feed my dolphin now, good luck!" with that, he disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving the raven with his eyes and mouth opened wide.

* * *

_Back to Naruto..._

"Darn it!"

The kitsune sneezed again. "I hate being sick!" he coughed.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock - which showed 8.45 a.m. - and wondered who could it be. "Who is it?" he asked weakly from his bed, not having enough energy to get the door.

"It's me, dobe."

"Sasuke?" he let out a small cough. "Come in, the door's unlocked."

Hearing that, the raven opened the door and entered the room. He gave his usual stare at the blond who was laying on the bed. He could hear the smaller guy's coughes and sneezes as he walked towards the bed. He took a chair and sat beside the bed, still eyeing the kitsune. Meanwhile, Naruto was too weak to bother the Uchiha.

"Kakashi told me you're sick," Sasuke said.

"Yeah..."

"And there's no mission for us this week...because I was in charge in taking care of you..." he looked away, trying to hide his faint blush.

"Oh..." the blond widened his eyes. "Nani?!"

The taller chuunin smirked. "You heard me, Naruto." He picked the smaller boy up, bridal-styled.

"T-teme, what are you doing?" the kitsune stammered. "Put me down!"

"You wouldn't expect me to take care of you here, would you? I'm taking you to my house. It's much bigger and I'm much more comfortable there. And no exceptions from you, I'm taking you there whether you like it or not." He went out of the room and leaped all the way towards the Uchiha mansion.

"We're here," he put Naruto down on his feet.

The blond gazed at the huge house. 'It's so big!' he thought, coughing again.

"I better get you to my room. It's cold out here," Sasuke again carried the blue-eyed guy and went to his room, putting the smaller boy on his king-sized bed.

'Even his room is bigger than my whole apartment room...'

"Open your mouth, dobe," the raven said, holding a thermometer in front of the kitsune's mouth.

Not hesitating, he obeyed the Sharingan-user and opened his mouth, taking the thermometer into his mouth, underneath his pinkish, saliva-coated tongue. Sasuke had to look away to stop himself from taking the mouth on his lips again. After a few seconds, a beep was heard from the thermometer.

"39 degrees, not that high," the raven said as he examined the thermometer. "Still, I need to take care of you until you have fully recovered."

Naruto nodded weakly. His body was tense and he had no energy to argue with Sasuke.

"Now, take a shower and I'll make you something to eat." the older guy said, showing the blond the bathroom.

"Okay..."

Five minutes later, the kitsune was showering in the bath while the raven was in the kitchen, making some breakfast. He made some ramen for the smaller guy and some sushi for himself. He also boiled the water and made some herbal tea for the both of them. Then, he went to the pharmacy nearby and bought some medicine.

"Naruto, are you done yet?" he asked from outside the room when he got back.

"H-hait..."

Sasuke entered the room and saw that Naruto was only wearing a towel. He had to pinch his nose to stop it from bleeding. Luckily, Naruto didn't see it. He was sitting on the side of the bed, holding his dizzy head. He noticed Sasuke and looked up. The raven, who had already managed to control himself, walked towards the kitsune.

"I forgot about your clothes... Well, I guess you can wear some of my old clothes. Wait here while I'll get them," he said walking out of the room.

Naruto watched as the raven closed the door behind him. 'I didn't know he could be this...kind... Wonder what else I don't know about him...'

A few minutes later, Sasuke went inside the room again with some clothes on his hands. He put them beside Naruto and walked away.

"I'll wait outside while you change," he said, seeing the kitsune staring at him.

"Oh, okay."

After the raven left the room, Naruto stood up and checked each piece of the attire. Finally, he took a navy blue T-shirt and a black pants. He put them on. The clothing fit him perfectly, neither too loose nor tight. They hugged him in the right places, giving him more curvy and feminine look.

He took a deep breath and went outside the room towards the kitchen. Sasuke was there, sitting on the table as he sipped on his tea. When he saw the kitsune, he almost choked on his tea. The blond frowned and smacked him on the head before taking a seat in front of him.

"What are you staring at, teme?"

"N-nothing...anyway, eat your food before it gets cool."

Not bothering to continue the fight, Naruto sighed and ate his bowl of ramen. Then, he drank on his herbal tea and ate the medicine Sasuke gave to him.

"Now, go to sleep, dobe. You'll feel better after a good sleep."

"Okay..." with that, Naruto was drifted away to his dreamland.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Not much of a cliffy, eh? Well, I'm just sort of lazy to continue this...besides, I have school tomorrow and it's already half past nine (my mom keeps bugging me to close the computer!). Okay, well...I'll continue later...

Gaara: Koneko-chan! Want some cookies?

Koneko: Where'd you get that, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Someone gave it to me! Try it, Koneko-chan! It's delicious! (munches)

Well, I got to go now. Bye then! Sayonara! Woot!


	6. Kissu!

Woot! Anousa, everyone! Whew, I'm so tired this week! I've been to my hometown the last few days 'cause my grandma's been hospitalised. She's getting better by now, and I, Koneko-chan, has returned to write more stories for you all! Oh, and thanks a lot for all the reviews for my stories! I mean it! Arigato gozaimas!

Gaara: ...

Koneko: Gaara-kun, what's wrong?

Gaara: ...(pouts)

Koneko: Nandayo? You miss me?

Gaara: ...(nods and blushes a bit)

Koneko: Yay! You miss me! (hugs Gaara tightly)

Okay, here's chappy five, part two! Let's get on with da story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Five: Thanks for Your Help

The raven watched as his beloved kitsune fell into a deep sleep. He sighed as he walked towards the side of his bed and sat there, caressing the blond gently. Sometimes, he would brush away the stray hairs on Naruto's temple. He looked at the shining golden hair which put the sun into shame lovingly. Then, he sighed again.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep... I wonder what will happen if I kiss him now?'

Lightly and slowly, he kissed the smooth forehead of the blue-eyed chuunin. Suddenly, the kitsune moved a bit, making Sasuke jerked a little. Then, the blond rolled over so that his body was on the side. The Uchiha smiled and stood up, leaving the room.

'I don't want to go further now, especially not if the dobe is in this condition...'

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Unn... Where am I?"

Naruto was waking up from his nap. He looked around the room. It was not his room, he knew. After a few minutes, he remembered he was in the Uchiha mansion. He sat up and held his head. He felt a little bit dizzy as a result for sleeping too long. He muttered something under his breath.

"Darn that Uchiha teme... Speaking of whom, where is he?" he asked himself.

The kitsune stood up and went out of the room. He walked slowly towards the living room. There, he saw the raven lying on the couch - rather uncomfortably. He felt sorry for the brunette. He tip-toed towards the couch and sat on the floor in front of it. He watched as the older guy sleep.

'He must be uncomfortable...poor Sasuke... It's all my fault...' he thought.

After a few minutes, the Sharingan-user opened his eyes slowly. The blond didn't notice this, however. His head was buried on Sasuke's hand, his eyes closed. The Uchiha smiled, and then the smile turned into a smirk. Carefully, he positioned himself so that he was sitting. Suddenly, he kissed Naruto's temple, making the kitsune jumped in surprise.

"T-teme! Why did you that in a sudden?" he stammered, both angry and blushing.

"Hn...whatever..."

"Grr..." the blond cursed under his breath. "Stupid fucking idiot..."

The raven cocked a brow. "What did you say, dobe?"

The Uzumaki lifted his head to face the Uchiha, only to crash onto his lips. He widened his eyes but Sasuke only smirked and began to nibble his lower lip. Naruto tried hard not to open his mouth. Disappointed with that, the raven lightly touched the kitsune's clothed manhood, making him gasp. This gave the opportunity for him to enter the reddish-pink mouth.

He swirled his tongue all around the saliva-coated cave and explored all the insides. Then, he touched the blond's tongue, making him shiver and moan. Suddenly, the smaller chuunin moved his tongue and soon enough, there was a tongue fight betwen them. Sasuke won and dominated the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. The raven licked off the trail of saliva between their mouths.

"What did you say again?" he asked playfully.

The once lust-filled face truned into a red, angry face. "Teme! Just shut up! Baka! What did you do that for?!"

"Just for fun," he smirked. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"I-I..." the kitsune lost his words. "Argh, just shut up!"

Indeed, he liked the kiss, a lot. He liked the feeling of Sasuke being in his mouth. He liked the unique taste of the Uchiha. But, he won't just say that to the arrogant brat. He'd rather kiss a frog than the raven - or that's what he thought.

"Hn..."

"What do you mean by that, teme?"

"Nothing... Anyway, I want to take my shower now. So, you can either go home or stay," the taller chuunin walked towards his room.

"B-but..." Naruto stammered. "Aren't you suppose to be in charge of taking care of me?"

The brunette cocked his brow in confusion. "Only when you're sick. As I can see it, you're already healthy and fit again, dobe."

"Oh..."

"What's the matter?"

The kitsune looked away to hide his disappointment. "N-nothing..."

It's true, he felt disappointed, but he didn't know why. It was like he wanted to stay in the Uchiha mansion longer. He longed for the feeling of Sasuke taking care of him gently. He stayed silent in his position until the raven walked towards him and held his chin, pulling his face closer towards the Uchiha's own face.

"Ugh, let go of me, teme!" he pushed the older boy away.

"Okay, listen here," the Sharingan-user said, noticing the drastic change in his beloved kitsune. "You're fine now. Just go home and I'll check on you later. It's not like you're not going to meet me again. Besides, we'll still meet each other tomorrow and after that, dobe..."

"Promise?"

Sasuke was surprised with Naruto's weird reaction. He put his little finger between their faces as if asking him to make a promise, just like children would do. Nevertheless, he smiled and put his little finger too.

"Yeah, promise..."

"Thanks, Sasuke..."

Then, he went out of the house slowly. The raven watched as the kitsune walked away. From a distance, he waved at the Uchiha.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke! I mean it! Thanks for eveything! Arigato gozaimas!"

* * *

Wai, so kawaii! Unn, I like this ending very much! Yay! Okay, the next chappy will be a lot better! I don't know if I'll be finishing this story soon, but as you can see, Naruto had already starting to develop feelings for Sasuke! Woot!

Gaara: Stop holding me...

Koneko: What will you do if I don't want to?

Gaara: ...nothing...(blushes)

Koneko: That's good! Then, I'll let go of you!

Gaara: Nani? 'Darn it...I shouldn't say that...'

Okay, that's all for now! See you guys in the next chappy! Woot!


	7. Sakura, the Pink Ninja

Okay, I'm trying my best to complete this chapter as I'll be gone again for two days... I'm returning back to my hometown! Argh! I want to leave alone... Never mind that... It doesn't matter, right? Right?!

Gaara: Wrong...

Koneko: What do you mean?

Gaara: ...

Koneko: Baka raccoon...

Okay, here's chappy six for you all... Ooops, I forgot! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Six: The Girl named Sakura

The next day, Sasuke had nothing good to do so he decided to go for a walk around the village. After about thirty minutes walking, he bumped into a group of girls, his _fangirls_...

'Oh no...not good...' he tried to turn away.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-kun?"

"Wah!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

So, the girls started chasing him all around the village. They only stopped after they had lost him about forty-five minutes later. The raven barely escaped if it wasn't for the help of someone...

"Ah..." he panted. "Thanks...a...lot..."

"No need to thank me, Sasuke-kun," a familiar voice replied.

"Eh?"

Sasuke looked up from his breathless position(A/N: yeah, the position which you crouch a bit after you had ran so fast or something like that). In front of him was a pink-haired girl with green eyes. The girl-chuunin-ninja looked at him with a smile - which looked more like a smirk to the Uchiha.

"Sakura..."

"Yep, it's me..."

'My god, not another bitch...'

"No, no, no need to worry, I'm not here to chase you like all the other girls now! I'm a big girl now!" she exclaimed.

'What are you? A mind reader or something?' he thought.

"What are you doing here actually, Sakura? And why did you help me?"

"Whoa, hold your horses, Sasuke-kun. Actually, I'm waiting for Sai since...well..." she looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes ago, and then I saw you being chased by all your fangirls again. So, I thought I'll just help you."

"..."

"Oh yeah, why are you alone today? Where's your little blond?"

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Little blonde? If you're talking about Ino..."

"No, you idiot," Sakura cut him off. "I'm not talking about her, besides she's been dating with Shino. I'm talking about your little blond, Naruto..."

"What? How-?"

The bubblegum girl laughed a bit. "How I knew it? Well, it's obvious from the way you look at him, the way you protect him and the way you took care of him while he was sick yesterday. Oh, by the way, Kakashi told me about that."

"Since when did you know this?"

"Umm...let's see...last week or maybe a few days before that..."

"What?"

"Yeah," she said. "That's why I'm starting to date Sai...and that brat is late!"

'Kami-sama...'

"So, does anyone else knows about this?" he asked.

"Apart from me, Ino knows it. But, I guarantee she won't tell anybody 'bout it. And, that's why she's dating with Shino now. Oh, have you confess your feelings towards him yet?"

"...no..."

"What? Sasuke-kun, if you're not doing that, your precious Naruto will be taken by someone else, you know," she blabbered.

A black aura came from the raven. "Nobody can take my possesions from me..."

"Yeah, that's true..." Sakura tried to heat up the situation. "But...he's not yours, is he?"

Sakura could feel the tension rising higher around the both of them. Sasuke was then shaking, trying hard not to lose his temper. His knuckles had turned red and blood was dripping from them. The pink ninja tried to stay calm eventhough she was shaking like a leaf inside. She managed to control her fear and only smiled innocently at the raven.

"He's...mine...only...mine...and he will always be like that!" he yelled at the girl ninja.

'Okay, he's really pissed off...'

"Calm down, he's not now...but he will be yours soon..." she started making a deal.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, but only if you follow my instructions, do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

Like a small kid, he nodded at every word Sakura said. Meanwhile, the inner side of the girl was laughing like mad as her plan to get her two best friends and former teammates together was starting. From the outside though, she was acting like an innocent girl with her smile and naive looks. Sasuke didn't notice this though.

"Okay, so you want him, right?"

A nod.

"Really?"

Again, a nod.

"Will you do anything to get him?"

Nod.

Sakura was getting annoyed with the childish behaviour of the onyx-eyed guy. "Okay, done with your nodding. How long have you been in love with him?"

"...since we were twelve..."

'Whoa!' "Okay, when did you realise you loved him?"

"When I was with Orochimaru..."

"Err...okay then, that's settled."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make a deal with you, one tip per day for one thousand yen, how about that?"

Sasuke thought hard for a few minutes, which again, made Sakura annoyed. "Okay, how about two tips for seven hundred yen?"

"Umm..."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun! It's way low already! Just say yes or no deal between us!" Then, she smirked. "Besides, I know a lot about Naru-chan...and I have a collection of his oh-so-kawaii pictures at home. I'll give them to you for another three hundred yen per picture, how's that sound?"

Saliva started to drip from the raven's lips. "Eww, Sasuke, cut that off!"

Immediately, the Uchiha wiped his lips. "Sorry..."

"So?"

"...okay then..."

Inner Sakura jumped up and down while laughing histerically. 'Yes, yes! I'm going to be rich! Yatta! I'm such a smartass!'

"Okay, here's the first tip...if you really love him, you should just go and tell him..."

"I know that already , Sakura. But, it's not easy to tell _him,_ because he's a guy and so am I... It would have been easier if he's a girl..."

"Yeah, I agree with you, but if he's a girl...then, you wouldn't be having the hots for him like you are now, right?"

"I guess you're right..."

"Okay, now an advice for you. Naruto, from the way I see it, he's confused about his feelings..."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, he likes you, or maybe loves you...but he's still not sure about it..."

"..."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"..."

"Well, it's up to you to believe it or not. Now, where's my money?"

The Uchiha sighed mentally and took out some money for the pink-haired ninja. The girl took it and counted it gleefully. Suddenly, they were greeted by Sai and surprisingly, Naruto. Sakura quickly put the money into her pocket.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sai said. "Oh, Sasuke, there you are. Naruto's been searching for you all this while."

"...?"

Naruto looked at him and then at Sakura. The pink ninja could see from the kitsune's eyes that he was jealous. Her inner side laughed again at the side of the blond looking at them like that. She smiled honestly from her outside at Naruto. Then, she walked towards Sai and hugged him, giving a light kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, I had a lot of fun with Sasuke while waiting for you," she said, trying to attract the already envious kitsune's attention.

"Oh, what kind of fun?" Sai asked.

"Just something, I'll tell you later. Sasuke-kun, I got to go now. See you later, 'kay? Bye!" And with that, the both of them walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as the happy couple left them together. The raven was about to walk away when Naruto tugged his shirt. He stopped and turned towards the blue-eyed blond. He could see from the blue orbs that the kitsune was gree with envy. He became curious, but he didn't show it though.

"What?" he asked.

"So..." Naruto looked away. "What were you doing here with Sakura?"

The raven cocked a brow. He could sense jealousy from Naruto's voice. "We were just chatting? Why, you jealous, dobe?"

"Why would I be? Only that, she has a boyfriend now...and I don't think you should be _that_ close to her anymore..."

"Oh..."

Then, the kitsune left, leaving the raven dumbfounded at the empty lane. Nevertheless, he smirked, knowing that his little blond is jealous of him being close with anyone else. He returned to his house, smiling in his mind. Meanwhile, Naruto was going back to his house with an ache in his heart.

'Baka teme! Why did he get so close with Sakura-chan? I thought he didn't like her! Stupid! Idiot! Moron!'

When, he reached his house, he quickly entered and locked the door. 'I'm the one who's being stupid! Why did I have to get jealous? Why did I have to run away from him?'

* * *

Oh man...what an ending... Really, I don't know if this's a cliffy or not. I just hang it there, didn't I? Never mind about that, next chappy is so kawaii, I guarantee it!

Gaara: You are so going to get it from me, Koneko...

Koneko: What have I done wrong, you shrimp? You started it!

Gaara: No, I didn't!

Koneko: Yes, you did!

Oops, I'm kinda having a war with Gaara now. So, got to go now! Sayonara! Woot!


	8. Tickets, please!

Woot! Anousa, y'all! Fuh, my computer broke down a few days ago, so I'm late on my promise... Sorry about that... Anyway, here's chappy seven for you! Oh, and this chapter is a bit or a lot like the sixth chappy!

Gaara: Koneko-chan...

Koneko: ...

Gaara: Koneko-chan...!

Koneko: ...!

Gaara: Koneko-chan!

Koneko!!!!!!!!!

I'm not talking to you, Gaara-kun! Not until you beg for my forgiveness! Do you hear that, shrimp?! Muahahahaha! XD

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sakura and the Kitsune

A few days later, Naruto was walking around Konohagakure. It was about half past eight in the morning. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes. He walked and went past a huge sakura tree, which reminded him of the pink kunoichi herself. 'Sakura...' he thought and began to frown.

"Naruto-kun! Ohayou!"

"Huh?"

Sitting on a bench near the tree was, none other than Sakura. She waved at the kitsune and asked him to come and sit beside her. Not hesitating, he went towards the bench and sat there. Sakura knew he wasn't being his usual self, seeing that he was very quiet. However, she tried to ignore it.

"So Naruto, where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know? Don't you already have a boyfriend?" he replied sternly.

She cocked a brow. "Yeah, but can't I know about my friend and recent dreamboy?"

He stayed silent for a while, not wanting to answer that question. Instead, he just looked at the kids running in front of them. For about five minutes, there were silence in the air with both of them not saying a word to each other. Sometimes, they could hear birds chirping. Then, Naruto decided to ask something.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sakura-chan?"

"Um? Well, I was supposed to go shopping with Ino, but then she said she had some urgent thing to do at her flower shop and will be delayed for about an hour..." she sighed.

"Oh, I see..."

She cocked her brow again. "Hey, what's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay...you look different, you behave differently...it's just that, you're so different nowadays. Something's the matter?" she asked, trying to fish him out.

"...what's up with you and Sasuke the other day?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

"Huh?"

"Tell me, Sakura, are you having affairs with Sasuke?"

"No, I'm not, Naruto. Why would I do that? I only love Sai now! I swear that!"

"Oh...sorry, I thought..." he stopped.

"What did you think? I still love Sasuke? Or...are you jealous of me being close with Sasuke, Naruto?"

He blushed immediately. "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? Why would I be jealous about you being close with a teme like him? It's really not a problem to me!"

"Really? But you're blushing..."

"What? No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me!" he shook his head furiously.

It's true, since the day he saw Sakura and Sasuke together, he could feel a sense of jealousy inside his heart. He's been trying to avoid Sasuke since then so that the feeling won't overpower him. Yet, when Sakura mention about it, he was so embarassed that his heart was thumping hard and he was blushing madly.

"So, tell me...you like him?"

"..."

"Come on, Naruto, tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

He opened his mouth. "...I don't know..."

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?"

"I just don't know my feelings for him, Sakura-chan! Sometimes I think of him as a brother, sometimes a friend, other times a rival or enemy...but then...there are times that I think that I like him... It's so confusing..."

Sakura sighed. She felt a bit sorry for her former teammate. So, she decided to help him - using her plan. Her inner side started to laugh wickedly, remembering the plan she had for her two friends. She grabbed Naruto's hand and hold it, her eyes sparkling brightly. The kitsune backed away slightly at the change of the pink ninja.

"I'll help you get him, Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"O...kay..." he replied. "Tell me how..."

"Okay, it's like this. I'll give you two tips about love and Sasuke...if, you pay me..."

He frowned. "So, you're making a deal, huh?"

"Yes, two hundred yen for one tip, you're okay with that?"

"..."

'He can be like Sasuke sometimes...' Sakura sighed. "So, are you okay with it or not?"

"You guarantee that?"

"Of course, you dobe! No wonder Sasuke always calls you a dobe..."

"Um..."

She sighed again. "Okay, how about this? Did you hear about the festival?"

"You mean, the annual summer festival?"

"Yeah, that one. Okay, I have double spare tickets just in case Ino wants to go. But, she told me she is going to be very busy on the day of the festival, so she's not going. And, it's a waste to throw them. So, do you want them?"

"I would like to...but Sasuke..."

"Okay, Naruto, from what I can see, he likes you and he's definitely going to go if you ask him."

"Huh?" 'He likes me?'

"Yes! Now, do you want the tickets or not?" Sakura started to get impatient.

"Okay, I'll take it..."

"Money first..."

Naruto sighed. He took out some money form his froggy purse and gave them to Sakura. She immediately snatched the money and in return, gave the tickets to the kitsune. Then, she started counting the money with a maniac smile on her face.

"Um, Sakura-chan...when is the festival going to be held?"

"Next Saturday!" she said and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Ino. It's been fifteen minutes past an hour already since I waited for her."

"Oh..."

Suddenly, they were greeted by the raven, Uchiha Sasuke. "There you are, dobe..."

"Sasuke-kun! Hi!"

"Don't call me that, teme!"

All of a sudden, Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm and walked away, dragging the blond along. Sakura looked and smiled as she waved towards them. Then, she ran the other way towards Ino's flower shop.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"..."

"Don't pull me! I can walk on my own!"

"Hn, whatever..."

And the both of them started walking to Ichiraku ramen, with Naruto at the front, his hands at the back of his head, and Sasuke following closely behind, his hands stuffed into his pockets, both guys smirking without each other knowing it...

Owari

* * *

Hehehe...kinda funny the ending... I don't know why, so don't ask me. I just thought that it was funny...and naughty... Hahaha! XD

Gaara: I'm sowwy, Koneko-chan...would you forgive me, pwish? (making baby voice)

Koneko: 'Oh god, he's so damned cute when he's like that!' ...yeah, yeah, whatever!

Gaara: Yay, arigato, Koneko-chan! Love you! (kisses Koneko and still in baby voice)

Koneko: (blushes) Let me go, would you?

Gaara: Don't wanna...

Kami-sama, Gaara's being all clingy again. See you soon, then. Goodbye now! Ja ne!


	9. The Festival

Anousa, people! It's been three days since I last opened the computer. I miss it so much!! And I miss everyone, too! Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and all the others! Including my viewers and reviewers too! Thanx a lot for all the reviews!

Gaara: Koneko-chan, you miss me?

Koneko: Uh huh!

Gaara: For real?

Koneko: Hait!

Gaara: ... (stunned)

Koneko: Hehe, you're kawaii, Gaara-kun! Love you!

Okay, on with the story now! Here's chappy eight, the real kawaii chapter! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eight: Summer Festival

After their lunch, Naruto and Sasuke went to the Uchiha mansion, which the raven had asked the kitsune to go to and he just followed him. By then, the both of them are sitting on the couch in the living room with Sasuke reading a book and Naruto just looking around the room. Suddenly, the taller guy coughed.

"So, what were you doing with Sakura?" he asked.

"Huh? Well, just talking about stuffs..."

"What kind of stuffs?"

Naruto cocked his brow. "Well, you know...just the plain old stuffs. Why are you so eager to know about it?"

"...no, it's just...nothing..."

Then, the both of them were very quiet for about five minutes. After that, the blond started to speak again.

"Anou, Sasuke, you're free this Saturday?"

"Saturday? Yeah, why?"

"Well, you see..." he took out the tickets Sakura gave him. "I got these tickets from Sakura-chan. She invited me to go to the summer festival which is held this Saturday. She gave two tickets, but I have no one to go with me. So...would you..."

"Okay, I'll go with you, dobe," he answered simply. 'Arigato, Sakura! You helped me so much!'

"Huh?"

"I said I'll go with you. So, when will it start?"

"Let me see...eight o'clock," the kitsune said, observing the ticket.

"Okay then, I'll pick you at 7.45 p.m."

"Oh, okay..."

Then, the raven stood up. "Oi dobe, I've some work to do. So, it's better for you to go home now."

"Um? Oh, yeah! I got something to do too! Well, I'll be going now! See you this Saturday, Sasuke!"

* * *

_That Saturday..._

The clock showed half past seven. Naruto was getting ready to go to the festival. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with orange stripes alongside of the arms and a pair of black jeans. He left his hair messy as usual. Then, he went outside the apartment and waited for the raven.

About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke arrived. He was wearing a navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a pair of dark blue trousers. Chains were dangling from the side of the trousers. When Naruto saw him, the kitsune immediately flushed and began sweating. 'Kami, he's so hot!'

"Oi, dobe!"

"D-don't call me that, teme!" he stammered.

"...?" Sasuke cocked a brow. 'What's up with him? Oh, he's blushing... So cute...and he even looks sexier in that outfit of him!'

"So?"

"Okay, come on, dobe."

So, the both of them walked all the way towards the festival. When they reached there, people had already flooded all over the place. Suddenly, Naruto saw Sakura and Sai. He waved and went towards them, pulling Sasuke with him.

"Hi, Naruto! Hi, Sasuke! Having fun?" Sakura asked.

"No, we just arrived a few minutes ago. Where are the others?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we bumped into Neji and Tenten about ten minutes ago. Earlier, we saw Kiba and Hinata trying to catch some goldfish," Sai replied.

Sakura suddenly elbowed Sai. "Well, we got to go now. Have fun, you two!" And they went away quickly.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk. They met Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Kakashi and Iruka and also Shikamaru and Temari.

"Oi, Naruto! Over here!" Temari said, waving at him.

"Ah, Temari-onee-chan! It's nice to see you here!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered his infamous quote. "I thought you're not fond with festivals like this, Uchiha."

"Well, he's accompanying me. Right, Sasuke?"

The raven only nodded.

"Anyway, where's your brothers, Temari?"

"Kankuro couldn't come 'cause he got a mission," she laughed. "And Gaara...well, there he is with his hyper girlfriend..."

"Huh?"

The couple looked at the way Temari was pointing. They could see the Godaime Kazekage from the distance. Beside him was a red-haired girl(that's me!). When the girl saw them, she quickly pulled Gaara and ran towards them.

"Hi, Temari and Shikamaru! Oh, hi there! I'm Koneko, Kinomoto Koneko! Who are you?" she asked Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you," the both of them shook hands.

"Well, we'll leave you all by yourselves now. Bye then!" Temari said and pulled Shikamaru away.

"Okay, bye! Um, you're Naruto? Gaara told me a lot about you!"

"He did?"

"Yeah, isn't that right, Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah..." was the only reply from the brunette.

"And, you're Sasuke, the arrogant and cold Uchiha..." she said. "Haha, just kidding!"

The raven's eye twitched. 'Enough with only one hyper person here! She's even more hyper than my kitsune!'

"So, are you having fun here, Naru-chan?" Koneko asked, making the Uchiha cursed under his breath. 'Don't you dare call him like that!'

"Not yet, but we sure will! Well, we'll be going now! Bye, Koneko-chan!" he said and went away with Sasuke.

"Bye-bye now!"

"Koneko..."

"Um?"

"Don't you think...there's something between them?" Gaara asked.

"Seem to think of it...Yeah, you're right, Gaara-kun. But, they sure look cute together, don't you think so?"

"...I don't know..."

"Well, we better get going now! I want to play all the games here!" she said, pulling the poor guy with her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto was already having fun around the festival. The both of them secretly hoped that that moment won't disappear forever.

Owari

* * *

Sorry, I know, it sucks. Yeah, sorry again but my little aniki's keep bothering me. So, here you go, chappy eight...

Gaara: I want cookies and I want it now!

Koneko: Okay, okay, just a few more minutes and we'll get some cookies...

Gaara: No, no, no! I want it now!

Koneko: (sighes) Okay, we'll get it now...

Gaara: Yay! Aishiteru, Koneko-chan!

I'll be gonig now then! Bye-bye, you all! Ja ne! And don't forget to review! Woot!


	10. Uke Kissu

Yay! So many reviews! Arigato gozaimas, all of you! Oh, and sorry for the lateness of this chappy. I was back in my hometown for a week! My granny had passed away last Monday... Huhu... So sad, but never mind! I'm all geared up to write more for all of you out there! Woot!

Gaara: Poor Koneko-chan...

Koneko: Yeah right! Since when did you develop a feeling of sympathy towards people?

Gaara: Um...since...just now?

Koneko: Kawaii no baka!

Hahaha! Whoa, I'm so hyper today! Anyway, here's the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fireworks  


"That was great! Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

The raven only replied with a 'hn'. 'Yes, being with you all night is so damn fucking great!' he thought.

"Um, what time is it now?" the kitsune asked.

"I think...it's about...half past ten."

"Oh no, the fireworks' going to start in half an hour! Come on, we got to find a suitable place to watch quickly!" the blond exclaimed and pulled the raven.

The Uchiha let himself being dragged all the way across the festival. But, he became fed up about fifteen minutes later. So, he stopped which made Naruto stopped too. He then quickly lifted the smaller boy and carried him bridal-style. Surprised, the azure-eyed guy let out a small yelp and squirmed a bit.

"N-nani?" he stammered, starting to blush.

"Dobe, stop moving and I'll take you to a better place so that we can watch the fireworks clearly."

Then, the taller chuunin leapt onto a nearby tree. The tree was really huge. He went all the way up to the top of the tree and sat there, putting the kitsune beside him. Naruto smiled at him and whispered a small 'thank you'. The raven replied with his usual 'hn', but he smiled rather sweetly at the blond.

'We're together, alone...Ah, my heart's beating really fast! And my face, I can feel it's burning. Why am I feeling like this? Could it be...?' Naruto's face went bright red.

Sasuke just watched the night sky, waiting for the fireworks to start when suddenly he felt Naruto's hand on his own hand. Quite surprised, he turned his face at the smaller guy and unexpectedly, their lips met. Sasuke's eyes widened but Naruto didn't pull back. Instead, he started nibbling the raven's lower lip.

Immediately, Sasuke gave entrance for the little kitsune. Soon, they began their tongue-fight again, and as usual, Sasuke won and dominated the kiss. After a few minutes, the fireworks began. The both of them quickly pulled apart. Naruto's face was beat red, and Sasuke had a tint of pink on his cheek too.

"Naruto...?"

"Well..." the kitsune flustered. "Sakura told me, if two people kiss when the first firework is lit, they would stay together forever... So, I thought..."

"You want to stay with me forever?"

"No, don't get the wrong idea!" he shouted in embarassment. "It's just that, we've been separated once...and I really hated it when we were apart...so, let just say I do this because I wanted us to be friends forever..."

"Oh..." the raven replied, a bit disappointed. 

The kitsune smiled a little, trying to cheer up the Uchiha. Deep in his heart, he knew he didn't want them to be just friends. He knew he wanted something more than that. But, he just couldn't say it because he's not sure of his feelings and Sasuke's. So, he decided to keep it for himself first.

About one hour later, the fireworks ended. The two guys decided to go home. So, the both of them returned to their houses, holding hands happily.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Hahaha! Did you see that everyone? Koneko and I won the bet then!"

"Darn it!"

Sakura and Koneko started collecting money from everyone; Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Iruka, TenTen and even Neji. Then, the pink-haired chuunin started to laugh evilly as she counted the money in her hand, saying 'I'm rich! I'm rich!' non-stop.

Koneko only laughed and pulled Gaara back to the hotel, followed by Shikamaru and Temari. The others also went home, muttering curses and what-so-ever. Sakura, on the other hand, continued her evil laugh all the way back home with poor Sai being dragged along by the pink kunoichi.

Owari

* * *

Yo, what a chapter! I like it! Naruto's developing his feelings for Sasuke! Yippee! Not so long now!

Gaara: Calm down, girl...

Koneko: Shut up, Gaara! I'm so high up in cloud seven right now! Oh, I'm feeling very very very very happy right now! Yay! Yatta!

Gaara: ...(sweatdrop)

Hahaha! That's all for now, guys! See you soon! Ja ne! Woot!


	11. Kitty Cat

Yosh! Koneko-chan's here! Woot! Here's my tenth chappy! Hahaha! It makes me want to laugh my head out! So funny!

Gaara: What's up with this chapter that you want to laugh thinking of it?

Koneko: I won't tell you now, Gaara-kun! It's a secret!

Gaara: ...right...

Koneko: Hehe, you wanna know it, you have to read it!

Okay, okay, I'm doing it right now so everyone can read it! Yosh, yosh! Tenth chapter coming right up! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Ten: Yuki-kun  


The next morning, Sakura went to visit Naruto. When she reached the blond's aparment room, she knocked on the door a few times. A few seconds later, the door opened and inside was a half-asleep Naruto. He rubbed his right eye sleepily as he tried his best to see who it was using his drowsy eyes.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun! Umm...am I disturbing you?"

"Uh, Sakura-chan? Ohayou...what are you doing here this early?" he asked lazily, giving some space at the door so that the pink kunoichi could enter. 

The girl ninja went to sit on the couch. Naruto, who was already fully-awake at that time, could see something around Sakura's embrace. It was furry, had ears and...it was moving. He cocked a brow and went to the toilet to wash his face first. Then, he returned to the girl and sat beside her, eyeing the 'thing'.

"What's that, Sakura-chan?"

"Um? You mean this?" she lifted the 'thing' so that Naruto could see it clearly.

It mewed at the kitsune. "A cat?"

"Yeah, cute, isn't it?" the blond took the cat and started caressing it. "It's Sai's cat, his name is Yuki."

"Oh..."

Sakura smiled as she watched the blue-eyed chuunin played with the small feline. Then, Naruto lifted up the white-coloured furry animal and threw it in the air. That made the cat meowed nervously. He laughed and apologised. 

'Oh, Naruto...he looks really adorable when he's like this...no wonder Sasuke loves him so much...' she sighed.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Why did you bring Yuki-kun here?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, you see...Sai and I will be having a mission for a few days, so I thought the cat might not have anything to eat while we aren't around...and I decided to leave him with you until we get back. Could you take care of him while we're not around?"

"Um? Well, of course! I'd love to take care of such a cutie!"

"Okay, that settles it. Arigato, Naruto-kun! Well, I'll be going now! Ja ne, Yuki-chan!" she gave the cat a small kiss and went away. 'Yes! Exactly as I planned! Now to Sasuke...Kukuku...'

* * *

_Later..._

The raven heard a few knocks on his door. He was totally pissed. It was only half past nine(it was early for him) and someone had already bugging him that early. Moreover, that person had just disturbed his really sweet dream with his little blond, Naruto. 'This better be important, or else...' 

"What do you want?" he swung the door open.

"Oh, is that a way to greet me, Sasuke-kun? And I wanted to tell you a good news too," Sakura pretended to pout.

"Sakura..."

The pink kunoichi smirked. "Naruto..."

Immediately, the raven got on his senses. "What's about him?"

"Heh..." the bubblegum girl snickered. "Money first..."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Come in first..."

Sakura followed him inside the huge mansion and sat on the couch. Meanwhile, Sasuke went to wash his face. After a few minutes, he returned to the girl and sat on the floor. Pulling out his wallet, he took out some money and gave them to the greedy ninja. She smiled gleefully and started counting the money.

"So, what is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" the emerald-eyed chuunin got on her feet. "Well, I went to Naruto's earlier and he was still sleeping. But, in his sleep, he said he wanted to meet you. So, I guess you'd better go to his place now or later on..."

"That's all?"

"Yup, that's it! Well, got to be going now! Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" and with that, she left.

* * *

'That woman! It's only a dream, not like he wanted me to go to his place...' the raven muttered alone as he walked.

Then, he sighed. 'Why in the world did I listen to her and went all the way here?'

He was standing in front of Naruto's aparment then. He sighed a few times and cursed under his breath. Still, he stayed there and did not move a single inch. That is, until...

"Ah! Stop it!"

'That's Naruto's voice! Is he being hurt?'

Immediately, the Uchiha dashed towards the kitsune's room which was on the fifth floor. Without thinking, he ran all the way up the stairs. When he finally reached Naruto's door, he was panting and breathing heavily. Suddenly...

"Ah..." the blond moaned.

"...?"

"No, not there! Yuki-kun, you're tickling me!"

Hearing that, Sasuke's anger rose. His black eyes was swirling into a bloody red as fast as lightning. 'Naruto...' his body shivered, trying to control his rising temperature.

"Yuki-kun, stop it!"

'That's it!'

Without thinking, he barged into the room furiously. The door fell onto the hard floor. Naruto, who was rather surprised, quickly got on a sitting position on his bed. He widened his eyes in horror as he noticed Sasuke and the black aura all around the raven. He gulped, holding tight of Yuki in his arms.

"Naruto..." he trembled.

"Y-yes?" Naruto stammered in fear.

"How could you, Naruto! Where is that damn son of a bitch?!" he launched himself towards the blond, pinning him on the bed.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? Calm down, will ya?"

"How do you expect me to calm down when you're doing _that _behind me?!"

"Doing what?! Teme, what's your problem?!"

"You think I couldn't hear it from outside?! You were doing_ it _with Yuki! Tell me, where is he?!"

"Yuki?"

Suddenly, the kitsune giggled. Then, he began to laugh. Seeing that, the raven were even more pissed. "Stop laughing, Naruto! Now tell me, where is that bastard?! I'm going to beat him into a pulp!"

"Whoa, calm down, teme! If you do something to Yuki-kun, I'm going to kill you...hahaha!" he continued laughing. "Get off me first, and I'll tell you where he is."

Still pissed, the raven sat and pulled Naruto, clenching his arm tightly. "Ow, that hurts, teme!"

"Where is he, Naruto?"

"There..." the blond pointed casually at the innocent little feline.

"Huh?"

Pulling Yuki up to his lap, he caressed the cat. "Yeah, Yuki-kun, Sai's cat which he gave to me to be taken care of while he's away..."

"Nani?" the Uchiha sat in front of him, feeling dumbfounded.

"Yeah...are you jealous, Sasuke-teme?"

He could feel blood rising up in his body. Unusually, his face turned beat red when he heard that. "No, why in the world would I be jealous?!" he quickly turned his face away so that the kitsune won't notice the redness.

But, he was too late. Naruto had already noticed it. "Sasuke, why is your face so red? Are you still angry at me?"

'Good, he thought that I'm mad! What a great excuse to disguise my blushing face!' his face turned normal. "Of course I am, dobe! I thought you were doing dirty things with an unknown person!"

"Dirty things? What kind of dirty things?" the blond asked, pretending to be a naive boy. 'Oh, so he's really jealous...'

"Uhh...you don't have to know about it..." 

He pretended to pout. "Oh, but Sasuke, I really want to know! Tell me, please...!"

"...no!"

"Please, Sasuke...pretty please..."

"No! I'm outta here!"

Without hesitating, he ran off. When he reached his house, he quickly went in, not bothering to look back. Then, he locked the door and went straight into the bathroom, cursing and muttering something under his breath.

'I need a cold shower...'

Owari

* * *

Wahahahaha! That was so hillarious! I can't stop laughing! Hahahahahaha! Lucky Sasuke he managed to control himself! If not...hahahahaha!

Gaara: You have such a dirty mind...(nosebleed)

Koneko: Oh yeah? Well, I wasn't really thinking of anything...you're nose is bleeding!

Gaara: Shit! (wipes blood)

Koneko: Hahahahaha!

Well, that's all for now! See you soon, people! Ja ne! Hahahahahahaha!


	12. Gratitude

Umm...really, I'm out of idea to make this chappy. But then, I guess I'll just let my fingers run on the keyboard and type anything...right... Actually, I've got an idea! Yosh! An idea! Woot!

Gaara: You're doing nothing and it pops in your mind?

Koneko: Yeah! Hehehe, that's me if you want to know, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: ...(sweatdrop)

Yeah, whatever about that... Anyway, here's chappy eleven! Yosh! Check it out! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Headache

'Kami, my head hurts like hell!'

It was three in the morning, and our big bad raven was wide awake, holding his head which he thought was spinning. He had been up for about ten minutes, not being able to sleep after his bad nightmare about Naruto dumping him(yeah, it's a nightmare to him). Since then, he only sat on his bed.

'Darn! Why did Naruto leave me in my dream? It just doesn't seems right... Earlier, he said he didn't want us to be separated...but the dream was so real... Darn, my head's spinning!'

He sighed. "Might as well go get some aspirin, then I guess I'll be better..."

The raven got out of the bed, still holding his head, and went to the kitchen. Then, he opened the cabinet and took some aspirin. After swallowing them, he drank some plain water and went back to bed.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Nani?"

"Yes Naruto, Sasuke couldn't come training today because he got a headache," replied the girl. 

'That teme!' Naruto thought worriedly. "That baka teme!"

"I think it's better for you to visit him later," Sakura sighed. "That would make him really happy."

Naruto cocked a brow. "Huh? What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, nothing...!" the pink-haired ninja laughed nervously.

"Anyhow, I'm still going to his place today! Teme, can't you even take care of yourself?!"

So, the kitsune went off to his house to take some things before going to the Uchiha mansion. He was planning to watch over the raven that day, as a sign of gratitude to the older guy for taking care of him when he was sick. Meanwhile, as he walked home, Sakura watched him, smirking.

"I bet you've planned something for them," Sai smiled.

"Yosh, you're right! Hehehe, come on now, baby! We better get going...!"

* * *

"Teme! You stupidhead! Why did you let yourself get sick? Damn you, Sasuke!" the blond cursed as he packed his things into an orange bag.

"Teme! I don't care! I'm going to take care of you until you get better! And I don't want to hear any objections from you!" he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Then, he walked to the Uchiha mansion, cursing under his breath all the way there. All the people on the road looked at him curiously. Some even gulped down with fear, wondering what was wrong with the Kyuubi's vessel. He didn't care about it, though. Once he reached the house, he knocked on the door furiously.

"Sasuke! Oi, teme! Open up!"

Then, he noticed the door wasn't locked. He frowned and went inside the house. He searched for the presence of the raven in the living room, but he was nowhere to be found. The kitsune put his bag on the couch and went to the taller chuunin's room. When he entered the room, he could see Sasuke lying unconsciously on the bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm? Oh, Naruto...sorry, I didn't hear you...Oww!" the raven tried to sit, but fell over.

Quickly, the blond went to help the raven up. "You're okay, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." the Uchiha smiled weakly. "Just a small headache..."

"You should be more careful with your health," Naruto said as he laid the Sharingan-user on the king-sized mattress. "Let me check your temperature. Wait just a minute, I'm going to take the thermometer."

Then, he walked into the bathroom, took the thermometer and came back into the room. He told the raven to open his mouth and then, he put the thermometer in. After ten seconds, it let out a beep. Naruto took the thermometer out of Sasuke's mouth and examined the temperature. 

"38 degrees, not very high...but then, I won't leave you here alone!" the kitsune raised his voice a bit, his face reddening.

"Um?" The taller guy cocked a brow. 'What's wrong with him today? But, nevertheless, I'm very happy that he cares about me...'

"W-what are you smiling at, teme?!" the blond stammered.

The smile on the raven's face turned into a smirk. "Nothing..."

The kitsune pouted a bit, still blushing. Sasuke saw this and smirked again. He felt like devouring the cute little blond in front of him right away. Naruto didn't take notice of it the slightest, though. Instead, he stood up, intending to go take some warm water and a piece of cloth for the raven. But, as he began to turn, he felt something holding his arm. 

"Nandayou, Sasuke?"

It was Sasuke, holding his left arm as he pouted slightly (sp?). "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take some water and a piece of cloth," Naruto replied. "What do you want? Let go of me."

The raven frowned. Nevertheless, he let go of the blond's hand and looked away. The smaller chuunin cocked his brow mentally, wondering what happened to his friend. Still, he left the room and went the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned, carrying a basin of water and a piece of cloth hanging around loosely on his neck.

The Uchiha was still looking at the window. Naruto didn't waste his time watching the raven. Instead, he rolled up his sleeves and took the cloth on his neck. Then, he dipped the cloth into the warm liquid and squeezed the water out a little. After that, he folded the dark blue cloth and went to the side of the bed.

"Oi teme, look at me. Oi, are you sleeping?"

"Shut up, dobe..."

The kitsune frowned. He tried to pull the raven so that they faced each other. Unfortunately, with his small body, he didn't manage to do it. Instead, he was pulled back by the Uchiha. So, he was on top of the raven. The blond immediately blushed, realising their position. He tried to pull back, but was held down by the taller guy.

"Oh, little Naru-chan want to be on top of me, eh?"

"S-shut up, teme! Let go of me!" 

Sasuke pulled the smaller boy's chin and again, their lips were locked together. Dumbfounded, the kitsune stayed frozen. It was about three seconds later that he got back onto his senses. He tried to pull away, but the raven held him tightly in his embrace. Then, he turned the both of them so that he was on top.

He began to nip the lower lip of the blond, begging for entrance. Naruto, unknowingly granted the request. Taking the opportunity, the raven began his journey in the hot, wet pink cavern. Running his tongue all across the teeth, he slightly touched the blond's tongue which caused him to moan a bit. The Uchiha smirked upon hearing that.

Naruto saw his smirk and he frowned. Then, he started to move his own tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Soon enough, a tongue fight started. As usual, the raven won the fight. He dominated the kiss, which lasted until two minutes. Then, they broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva on Naruto's chin.

Sasuke licked it off before getting off the blond. "Hn..."

"What did you do that for, teme?" the kitsune pouted, blushing slightly.

"You don't like it? What about your kiss from before?"

The blond blushed even harder. "Shut up! I only kissed you once, and that doesn't mean I wanted to kiss you more! You know the reason I kissed you at that time, don't you?!"

"Hn, whatever... I'm going back to sleep..."

Owari

* * *

Kami, that ending was...weird. I mean, I never thought it would be like that. I wasn't thinking of making that kind of story. Nevertheless, I've made it, and I hope you all will like it!

Gaara: That wasn't so bad...

Koneko: You think so?

Gaara: Yeah...but the ending is...kinda like a cliffhanger...

Koneko: Yeah... (sweatdrop)

Hell yeah! I don't give a fuck about it! I just want you all to enjoy my story! That's it! Ja ne! Woot!


	13. Morning in the Uchiha Mansion

God, I've been thinking all day long for this chappy! My head's spinning now... Never mind that, at least I've gotten an idea for the chapter! Yosh!

Gaara: Daijoubu, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Yosh! I'm all right! Thanks for asking, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: ...(blush)

Koneko: You know, you look so kawaii when you blush!

Gaara: ...(blush harder)

Kyaa, Gaara-kun is so kawaii! Anyway, here's the next chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Good Morning!  


_ The next morning..._

"Kyaa!"

"Shut up, dobe! You're being so noisy..."

It was a quarter past seven, and our dear little kitsune was wide awake since the last few minutes. By then, he realised he was sleeping beside a half-naked Uchiha who was only wearing a pair of silky black boxer-shorts. Surprised, he had screamed his lungs out, which made the raven woke up.

"What do you mean by I'm being so noisy, teme?! Besides, how in the hell did I end up sleeping beside you?!"

He still remembered, he was sleeping on the couch the night before. So, it's not a wonder he was so taken aback that he woke up beside Sasuke on the bed.

"Yeah, I carried you here..." the taller guy ran his fingers on his dark hair.

"What the hell for?!"

"Well...I checked on you last night, and I thought you were cold...by the way you're hugging yourself tightly..." he started to blush. "So, I decided to let you sleep with me..."

"Uh..." the blond hold his tongue. "...arigato..."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Hn, yeah..."

Then, Naruto decided to go and wash his face. So, he wanted to get off the bed, but he was pulled back by the older chuunin. Lying on his back, the kitsune could see clearly that the raven was above him. He squirmed and tried to push the Uchiha away, but of no avail. Instead, a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-teme! Get off me!"

"Hn, not before I get my morning kiss..."

"Nani-nnh!"

The raven had already planted his lips on the kitsune's own lips. Only that time, instead of a long, deep kiss, it was only a short, sweet kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled himself away form the smaller boy and went straight into the bathroom, leaving the blue-eyed guy dumbfounded on the bed.

'The hell? Just that? Just...a small kiss? Nothing else?'

Naruto sat up on the side of the bed, tracing his lower lip. 'Usually...it's not just that... Why is it that he stopped?'

'Sasuke...argh, why the hell am I thinking about this?! Sasuke no baka! How dare he kissed me again!'

While the kitsune was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the raven had already went out of the bathroom. After calling the blond a few times and receiving no response, the Uchiha got furious. He immediately smacked the smaller guy's head.

"Ow! What does that for, teme?!"

"Baka, I've called your name a few times and yet you didn't answer me," Sasuke answered with a frown on his face.

"Teme..." Naruto pouted, rubbing his head.

The older chuunin smirked. "Anyway, you can use the bathroom now. I'm going downstairs to make breakfast."

"Ah, hait!"

Immediately, the kitsune leaped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Meanwhile, the raven changed his attire and went out of the room. After washing his face, the blond got out of the bathroom, took his towel and entered the bathroom again. After fifteen minutes, he went out and changed his clothes.

"Oi, dobe! Are you done yet?" the Uchiha called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah! Can't you be a little bit more patient?" Naruto pouted as he walked down the stairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he could see the raven waiting for him at the table. He took a seat in front of the Uchiha and watched him. The taller guy only gave a smirk and started eating his sushi. The kitsune pouted again and whispered 'itadakimasu' before eating his cup of ramen(yup, Sasuke keeps it in house, just in case the kitsune wants it when he's in the Uchiha mansion).

Half the way through the cup, the smaller boy stopped eating. "Anou Sasuke, how's your headache?"

"Hn? Well, it's okay already..." the raven started to smirk. "Thanks to the kiss yesterday..."

"Err..." the blond blushed. "It was nothing! Don't even remind me of yesterday, teme!"

"Hn..."

Quickly, the kitsune continued on his breakfast, blushing furiously as he recalled their kiss the day before. In the meantime, Sasuke had finished his sushi and was then sipping his cup of hot green tea, still sitting in front of the flushing blond. By the end of his eyes, he cuold see that Naruto was watching him from time to time.

After breakfast, the smaller chuunin packed his things. "I'll be going home now, Sasuke!"

"Yeah..."

The kitsune pouted a bit. 'Not even a goodbye, eh? You'll see!'

Caught off-guard, the raven was pulled by the blond into a hot, steamy kiss. That time, Naruto tried his hard to dominate the kiss, running his tongue over Sasuke's lower lip. Given entrance, the kitsune leaped mentally in delight. Before he realised it, the older guy's tongue was already swirling inside his mouth.

"Nnh?"

Yup, a tongue-fight occured again between the two guys. Unfortunately for the blond, the Uchiha once again won the 'war' and dominated the kiss. Like always, the raven ran his tongue all around the kitsune's mouth. After about a minute, they broke apart. Sasuke licked off the trail of saliva on Naruto's chin.

"Baka teme..."

"What? You started the kiss, didn't you?"

"Grr..."

Quickly, the blond got onto his feet and stomped off. The older guy watched as the smaller boy went out of his house, blushing as hard as his face could. A smirk appeared again on the Sharingan-user's face.

'Naruto...won't be so long now...kukuku...'

Owari

* * *

Hahaha! That was a riot! I couldn't believe I'm writing this! Hahahahaha! I'm laughing my head out because if this chappy! Wahahahaha, never seen something so funny in my whole life!

Koneko: Hahahahahaha!

Gaara: Koneko, that's enough... You're a girl, behave yourself...

Koneko: I'll try...hahaha! I just can't forget it! It's so hillarious! You should check it out, Gaara!

Gaara: (reads chappy) ...(trying hard not to laugh)

Koneko: Hahahahaha!

Okay, guys! That's all for now! Come on, Gaara! Laugh your head out, just like me! Okay, okay, I'll be gonig now! Ja ne!


	14. Girls Night Out?

Yay, my next chappy is up! Yosh, this chappy is kinda funny...but I won't tell you why! You have to read the whole story! Ahakz!

Gaara: ...

Koneko: Nandayou, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...nothing, no thing to say...

Koneko: Oh...anyway, read the story, 'kay?

Yosh, chappy thirteen coming right up! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Sleepover

When the kitsune reached his apartment, there was a parcel in front of his door. He lifted the parcel and saw a pink paper attached to it. There was something written on the paper. He hold it up and read the note which sounded;

_"Naruto, open this parcel only if you are certain of your feelings..."_

"Huh?"

The blond scratched his head, wondering who sent the package to him. Nevertheless, he brought it inside the house. Then, he put it on the table before going into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he went out of the bathroom and started poking the parcel.

'Wonder who gave this parcel to me...and what's that about my feelings?'

Anyhow, he still didn't want to open the parcel...until a few minutes later.

'Could it be about Sasuke? Man...should I open it?'

Finally, he decided to open it. So, he ripped the pink wrapping off and open the box. Inside was a letter, neatly sealed in a pink envelope(Kami, all of them are pink! Guess the mysterious giver already!). On the envelope was written;

_"So, you decided to open it...Now, open this only if you are really sure about your feelings to a certain someone... Sakura"_

"Sakura-chan? Wonder what's she up to this time?" he sighed.

Then, he suddenly blushed, realising whom the girl was talking about. Yup, it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He gulped a bit, remembering the raven. However, he did open the envelope(Being curious, eh? Or is there something else in your mind, Naru-chan?), just to take a peek on what's inside it. There was a white paper with pink lettering, written;

_"Naruto, you decide to read this, so don't ever back away... Anyway, I'll tell you the details later. If you've read this, meet me at my place this Friday at 7.30 p.m. Oh, and please destroy this letter after you read it..."_

"Nani?"

* * *

_So..._

That Friday, as promised, Naruto went to Sakura's house at about half past seven in the evening. When he reached there, he knocked on the door, his mind rather curious about what's going on in that girl's mind. After knocking a few times, finally the pink kunoichi opened the door and let the kitsune in.

"So, what are you-?"

"Hi, Naruto!" a chorus of girly voices could be heard from the living room.

"Nani?"

In front of him were Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari and Koneko. "You haven't told him yet, Sakura-chan?"

"Gomen, gomen... Anyway Naruto, take a seat first and we'll explain it to you."

The blond sat beside Koneko on the carpet. "Anousa, Naru-chan!" the red-haired girl grinned.

"Hi, Koneko-chan!" the Uzumaki smiled. "Now tell me, Sakura-chan, what am I doing here?"

"Okay, actually today we're planning to make a sleepover party, and you're specially invited!" Ino flashed a smile.

"Huh?"

Then, the Hyuuga girl interrupted. "Actually...Naruto-kun, it's supposed to be...a girls' night out..."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I thought it would be fun if you join in!" Koneko chirped in.

The kitsune scratched his head. "I'm not a girl..."

"Yeah, you're not...but still...you're Sasuke's little uke, aren't you?" Sakura smirked.

"W-w-w-what?!" Naruto began to fluster, his face beat red. "No, I'm not!"

"Really? But, you opened the envelope, didn't you?" TenTen joined in.

Sweats were dripping along Naruto's cheek. "So, you've all planned this all along?"

"Well, to be honest, not really..." Temari sipped some hot chocolate. "It's your choice to read the letter, isn't it? Which means, you're the one who decides your feelings for him, Naruto."

"..."

"Naru-chan? You're okay?" Koneko comforted the blond, who was then shaking and trembling because of no reason.

Then, they heard sobs from the kitsune. "It's...not fair... I'm confused with...my feelings...and...I don't even know...his intentions...in me..."

"Naruto-kun..."

Both Ino and Sakura sighed. "Well, it wasn't planned to end up like this...great crap..."

"Naru-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"It's like this..." the red-haired girl scratched her head. "What is actually your feelings towards...you know...Sasuke?"

Immediately, Naruto stopped crying. "My feelings towards him?"

"Yeah, it can be fun that way. You know, each of us has to tell about herself and her partner. How about that?" Temari gave her suggestion.

"That will be great! Well then, we'll start with Sakura," TenTen said.

"Me?" Sakura pointed to herself, receiving nods from the girls. "Okay, Sai and I...it started a few weeks ago. Sai came to my house and confessed his feelings for me..."

"And?"

"And...I thought he wasn't too bad. I mean, he's kinda like Sasuke, and nicer too. Besides, he's always smiling when he's with me. Unlike Sasuke who only smiles when he's around..."

"Okay, done that. Now, it's my turn," Ino shut her off.

All the others began to get interested. "Yeah, how in the world did you end up with Shino?"

"Shino..." the blonde started. "Oh, Shino...he's my prince charming... I love him so much..."

"Uh...yeah, we got it, pighead! Now, tell us how did you two end up together?"

She immediately got onto her senses. "Oh, sorry about that, kinda drifted away... Well, I don't know. It was almost a month ago. I was busy decorating the flowers in my shop when he suddenly barged into the shop, wrecking some flower pots..."

"And?"

"Heh, I got all furious, of course. But then, he apologised and he really looked like he was very sorry about the pots...and that's when I think...that he's the one for me..."

"Aww...so kawaii!"

And after that, all the other girls told something about themselves and their partners. At last, it was the kitsune's turn. The girls started fidgeting, wondering if Naruto would be fine about telling them about him and Sasuke.

"Um..Naruto-kun, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I guess it would be fun to tell sometihng about us...and I also think that I'm starting to realise my feelings for him..." the blond said, smiling sweetly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

So, all the girls gathered around him and waited for him to start his story. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Well...Sasuke and I...I do know now that I kinda like him..."

"Kinda?"

"Well, yeah... Anyway, I think he's quite handsome...and charming...and affectionate too...at least, towards me..." he smiled sheepishly. "But, he can be a pervert sometimes...that's the only part I don't like about him, I guess..."

"Wow..."

And so, that's the girls' night out for the girls...and the uke, that night...

Owari

* * *

Kami, it went all wrong! I wasn't thinking of this earlier! Anyway, it's okay I guess... Well, it's all up to you, isn't it?

Gaara: Cookies, teddies, cookies, teddies, cookies, teddies...(keeps on chanting)

Koneko: Sounds like fun! I wanna join too!

Both: Cookies, teddies, cookies, teddies, cookies, teddies...

And the chant keeps going on! Hahaha! Well then, ja ne! Woot!


	15. Ino's Plan

Woh, I'm doing this in the middle of the night! Yosh, dattebayo! Hahaha! The things I do for SasuNaru! Anyway, I hope this chappy will come out like what I thought of it...not like previous, which it got all wrong! Man, I'm cursed for my life!

Gaara: Why did you say that?

Koneko: Um...I'll tell you later.

Gaara: Now...

Koneko: Later...

Gaara: Now!

Koneko: Okay, okay, now! (sweatdrop)

Whoosh, here comes chappy fourteen! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Operation Uke  


The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake up. Beside him was Temari and Koneko. He recalled what happened the night before and smiled. Then, he got on his feet and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After fifteen minutes, he went out and saw that Hinata and TenTen were awake as well.

"G-good morning, N-naruto-kun," the shy girl greeted.

"Um, morning!" he smiled. "The others aren't awake yet?"

TenTen yawned a bit. "No, I don't think so. Anyway, it's only half past seven, isn't it?"

"Oh, really? I didn't realise that..."

TenTen then went into the bathroom, leaving Hinata and Naruto to have a chat. A few minutes later, Sakura and Koneko were up. They joined in the conversation. Afterwards, Ino and Temari woke up and chirped in too. Then, TenTen went out of the bathroom and Hinata entered, followed by Sakura, Koneko, Ino and Temari.

After all of them had had their baths, they gathered in the kitchen and made breakfast together. Sakura, Ino and Hinata cooked something while Naruto, TenTen, Koneko and Temari helped arrange the dining table. While they were doing that, Sakura started another conversation.

"So, did everyone sleep well last night?"

"Yosh!" Naruto beamed. "I had a great night, thanks to you all! Dattebayou!"

Ino grinned. "Well, you look so happy today, Naruto. Anything you like to share with us?"

By then, the seven friends were sitting around the table and having their breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs with toast and orange juice(My favourite set of breakfast! Yummy!).

"Probably..." Naruto smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked at the red-haired girl. "Well, it's just that now I know my feelings towards Sasuke, I'm happy...but at the same time, I'm still worried..."

"Yeah, because you don't know his feelings for you," Temari nodded.

"But then," Sakura interrupted. "You two have been kissing each other, right? And I can see that he likes you from the way he behaves around you."

The kitsune sighed. "Yeah...but, he could be teasing me about it, you know...'cause I don't have a girlfriend yet..."

For a while, all of them were silent. Only birds' chirps were heard from outside the house. Suddenly, Ino stood up, her face enlightened in delight, making Naruto and the others jumped slightly in surprise. "Yosh! I got an idea!"

"...on what?"

"On how to know if Sasuke likes you or not, Naruto! It's going to be great!"

Sakura cocked her brow. "Um...you sure, Ino?"

"Yeah, of course!" she beamed. "Okay, let's clean up the table first. I'll tell you all the plan afterwards."

So, Naruto and the girls put the dirty dishes in the sink; washed and dried them, wiped the table and after that, went to sit in the living room. Naruto, Hinata and Koneko sat together on one couch, Temari and TenTen on another and Sakura and Ino on yet another sofa. All of them waited eagerly for Ino to tell them about her so-called-great plan.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"It's like this," the blonde paused. "Sasuke will be going to find you today and asked where have you been last night."

"And why would he want to do that?" TenTen wondered.

Temari sighed. "Because that is the first prove that the Uchiha likes our little Naru-chan. If he likes him, he would be worried if he doesn't see his dobe just for a while, isn't that right, Ino?"

"Yup!"

The kitsune blushed. "Heh, Sasuke wouldn't do something like that..."

"Yeah right! Anyway, if he does do what I told you, then you have to answer this..." Ino smirked. "You did come here last night, and all the girls including Temari and Koneko were there. So, let just say, one of us has a hot cousin named..."

"How about Tamaki?" Koneko suggested. "He's my big brother."

Ino nodded. "Tamaki, and well...you kinda has the hots for him..."

"And what do you expect him to do?"

"I know what he will do," Sakura grinned. "If he likes you, he would be furiously mad about the guy..."

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"Well, the Uchihas are well-known for their possessiveness towards their stuffs..." TenTen replied.

"Right..."

"Uh-huh! And you, Naruto, just see his reactions and um...if he does explodes, just tell him you're kidding. If not, well, we'll be so sorry for you..."

For a few seconds, there was silence in the room. Then, Naruto spoke out loud;

"I'll do it!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!"

Owari

* * *

Haha, funny end! Never really thought it would end like that. Actually, I wanted to make it longer, but then...it's midnight already, and my eyes always seems to be closing... Gomen...haha! Anyway, hope you like this chappy!

Gaara: Can we go buy a teddy afterwards, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Teddy? Yay, I want one too! Please buy for me too, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: (blushes) ...okay...

Koneko: Yay1 Thanks, Gaara-kun! Love you! (hugs Gaara)

Yosh, please review! Ja ne! Woot!


	16. Sasuke's Pissed

Yosh, anousa! Yesterday I was so tired and I couldn't do a new chappy! Gomennasai! But then, today I'm right on to do the new chapter! Woot! I'm all geared up today! Woot!

Gaara: Acutally, you're being hyper today...

Koneko: Really? That's good! Hahaha!

Gaara: ...(Sweatdrop)

Koneko: Hehe, aishiteru, Gaara-kun!

Okay, here's the chappy, coming right up! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Tamaki  


After saying goodbye to the girls, Naruto walked back to his house. When he reached the apartment building he was living in, he saw a figure standing at the entrance. As he got near, he realised that it was the raven, Uchiha Sasuke. He noticed the kitsune and was then looking at him, his face looked totally pissed off. Noticing that, the blond gulped.

"Naruto..."

"Um...hi?"

The taller guy didn't reply. Instead, he walked towards the blue-eyed boy who was then sweating nervously. He was frowning, from the way his brows formed the letter 'M' on the middle of his forehead. Naruto took a step, backing away from the angry Uchiha. But, he was stop by a giant, tree. Again, he gulped and tried to run, but of no avail. The raven was already standing tall in front of him, both of his hands on the side of Naruto's head to stop him from getting away. The kitsune shut his eyes tightly in fear.

Suddenly, he felt Sasuke's lips crashing his mouth in a hungry, furious kiss. He tried to push the raven away, but he was too strong. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Uchiha's eyes clearly. They were blood red and full of anger and possessiveness. He whimpered slightly and that time, managed to push away the older chuunin.

"What was that for, teme?!"

"Where were you last night, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a low, cold tone.

The blond shivered a bit. "W-why do you want to know? Not like it bothers you, right?"

"Naruto..."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! But first, let us get inside my house. It's hot out here and I'm tired of holding this bag."

The raven kept quiet for a while, but then he left the kitsune and started walking towards the apartment. Naruto frowned, but followed him nevertheless. After they reached his room, he opened the door and went inside, Sasuke following right behind him. He sighed mentally and thought about what the girls told him earlier;

_"The Uchihas are well-known for their possessiveness towards their stuffs..."_

After putting his bag on the bed, he walked towards the sink. "Have a seat first, teme."

"..."

"Please..."

Sasuke, with the frown still plastered on his face, followed as the kitsune's instructed and sat on the orange couch. Still, he watched the poor blond from the corner of his eyes. Naruto sighed again, and that time, it could be heard by the raven. After washing his hands, the smaller boy walked to the couch and took his seat beside the Uchiha. He didn't want to look at the angry guy, so he looked at the flor instead. 'Oh, what a beautiful dust! Why didn't I notice it before?'

"Naruto..."

He sighed again. "Well, I went to Sakura's place yesterday..."

"Why?"

"She asked me," Naruto gathered all his guts and turned his face towards the raven. "She said she wanted me to meet somebody."

"And who is that?"

"Let me finish my story, teme!"

"..."

"When I arrived at her house, all the girls were there...including Temari and Koneko. And, Koneko's brother was there too..." he stopped. 'Should I continue? Well, I went this far, too late to go back now...' "His name is...Tamaki...and he was so handsome...with his silvery-white hair and blood red eyes... You know, he's so hot and cute, and he's such a gentleman...ah, I think I've fallen for him..." he said dreamily. 'Man, I'm such a good actor!'

Suddenly, he felt a black aura surrounding him. He opened his eyes slowly and turned around towards the Uchiha. He trembled like a leaf when he saw that the aura was coming from the raven. He jumped(literally!) and tried to run away, but he was pulled back by Sasuke who then kissed him hungrily and possessively.

"Nn!"

As quickly as he started the kiss, he ended it, leaving the kitsune stunned and dumbfounded. Only after a few seconds later that he got his nerves back.

"Sa...sasuke?"

By then, the raven had started to walk away, black killer aura still surrounding him. Naruto yelped and chased him. He managed to tackle the taller boy down before he reached the door. The both of them fell on the hard floor.

"Let go of me, Naruto! I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke struggled.

"No! Sasuke! It was just a joke! Listen to me! Sasuke!"

"Let me-huh?"

Naruto sat on his lap and pulled the raven up. "Yes, it was just a joke..."

"...what?" 

The kitsune laughed nervously. "Yeah...actually, the girls made me do it... They just wanted to know what your reaction would be...and...well, they guessed right..."

"What?!"

"Er...hehe..."

Right then, Sasuke was totally pissed off. "Argh, I'm going to kill you all!"

"Ah, run away! Somebody's on rampage!"

"Don't ever think that you can run away from me, Naruto! I'm going to get you!"

Owari

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Sasuke was pissed off for sure! Wahahahaha! Wondering what will happen to our kitsune? ...no, I won't make them do that! Yet... Hahahaha!

Gaara: Neko no baka...

Koneko: Hahaha! What are you thinking, Gaara?

Gaara: Nothing... (nosebleed)

Koneko: Liar! You're nose is bleeding!

Gaara: (run away quickly)

Hahahahaha! That was fun! Please review! Ja ne!


	17. Frenchmaid Dress

Yosh, I'm finally back from my hometown! Whew! Nowadays, I have to go back there every fortnight! Man, it's killing me! Anyway, thanks all for the reviews and for the patience in waiting for my next chappy! Gomen 'cause it's so late!

Gaara: Baka onna...

Koneko: Why did you say that? What did I do wrong? (puppy eyes)

Gaara: 'cause you made my nose bled, twice!

Koneko: Oh...(sweatdrop)...I think it's normal though...

Gaara: ...(pissed)

Hahaha, I got to get out of his sight! Yahahaha! Anyway, here's the next chappy! Woot! Enjoy, everyone!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Forgive Me  


"I...will...never ever...do...that...ever again..."

Naruto was by then, sitting on top of a tree, panting. His face was flushing red, his neck full of red bruises. He had been running from the raven since three hours earlier. His breathing heavy, he looked around to see if Sasuke's nearby. Lucky for him, the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen by then. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

'He's out of sight now...'

"Oi, Naruto! What are you doing up there?"

The kitsune looked down and saw Sakura and Ino at the bottom of the tree. Immediately, he hoped off the tree and landed beside the two girls. He looked at them with a frown on his face. Both of the ninjas smiled cheekily at him, noticing the bite marks all around his neck. He pouted and stared at them with a serious face.

"This is all 'cause of your stupid fucking idea, Ino!"

"Oh, Naru-chan is mad, isn't he?"

"I bet he does..." Sakura said and both the girls giggled.

Naruto frowned again and started walking off, leaving the two girls to chase him. "Hey, Naruto! Wait up! We're just joking! Naruto!"

"Leave me alone!"

Ino managed to get hold of the blond's arm. She turned him around. The both of them were shocked to see streams of tears falling down from Naruto's eyes. She quickly let go of the kitsune's arm. He rubbed his eyes to wash away the tears but unfortunately, they kept coming down. Sakura and Ino felt a pang of guilty in their hearts.

"N-naruto-kun?" 

"I was just joking with him..." the blond said between sobs. "But...he was so mad...that he...left me...after marking me all over..."

"He...left you?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded. "He said...he's not going to...forgive me... Uwaaah!" he cried out louder.

"Shhh, Naruto, calm down..." Sakura tried to cool the kitsune down, but of no avail.

Instead, the Kyuubi vessel cried out even louder than before. He was crying so much, his tears was flooding on Sakura's shoulder. The pink kunoichi sighed and patted his back, letting him cried as much as he wanted to. Ino felt sorry for the kitsune. She tried as best as she could to calm him down. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and was then rubbing his tears away.

"Feeling better now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...thanks, Sakura-chan...Ino-chan...and sorry..."

Ino smiled. "No need to apologise to us. It's us who should be apologising to you..."

The blond kept quiet and looked at the ground. The pink-haired ninja elbowed the blonde. "So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?"

"Huh? Well...I don't know... He said he won't forgive me..."

"Hey, I'm sure that's only because he was so mad and couldn't think straight before saying it," Ino let out a small laugh. "And I also have a plan so that he'll forgive you, if he really mad at you..."

"Huh?"

Sakura sighed. "Don't tell me it's one of your dumb ideas again, Ino."

"I don't know about that, Sakura. I'm just trying to help my friend right here."

"Okay..." she sighed again.

"So, what's your plan?"

"First, we have to go my house!"

* * *

_At Ino's house..._

"So?"

The blonde took out a blue bag and searched for something inside it. Sakura and Naruto watched as she took out a black and white, French-maid, short dress. "Tadaa!"

"What the heck?"

"What's that for, Ino?"

Ino got on her feet and measured the dress on Naruto. It fit him well. "Yosh, exactly as I thought! You're going to look good in this, Naru-chan!" she squealed.

"Why the heck do I have to wear that dress?!" Naruto blushed. "I ain't wearing any girl dresses, you hear me!"

"Oh...but then, Sasuke bought this, you know. Just for you," the blonde said.

"Nanda?"

"Are you for sure, Ino?" Sakura asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke gave it to me just before you came to my place. He said, 'give this to Naru-chan if you see him. This is his punishment. And, if you don't do it, you'll get a punishment too.' So, I just followed as he instructed."

Both Naruto and Sakura's mouths were wide open by then. They stared at the blonde girl and the short dress. Ino sighed and shoved the dress at the kitsune. "Now take this and try it! I don't want to get killed by a pissed Uchiha!"

"Do I really have to do this?"

"If you feel sorry for us..." Sakura agreed. "Please do it for our sake, Naruto..."

"Hah...okay, I'll do it..."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Kyaa! You look so adorable, Naru-chan!"

By then, Naruto was already wearing the short dress. It fit him nicely, showing all the right curves on his body. It was just a little too short for his height as it showed half of his thighs. He was very sure that it would show his panty(Yup! He's wearing a pink lacy panty!) if he bent down. The girls squealed as they began to praise on how good he looked in the dress.

"I feel all girly!"

"Of course you do, Naru-chan! You're wearing a girl dress, aren't you?"

"Wonder what's Sasuke's reaction gonna be if he sees like this?"

"Okay, done this for now! What do I have to do right now, Ino?"

The blonde looked at him. "Well, I don't know. Sasuke didn't tell me anything else. I guess you have to figure it out for yourself."

"Right..."

Owari

* * *

Hehehe, what's Naru-chan going to do next? Yahahaha, just wait and see! Hahahahaha! A girly Naru-chan and a horny Sasu-kun is up in the next chappy! Guess what will happen?

Gaara: Stop with the fucking ending already! I've had enough nosebleed for my entire life!

Koneko: But you like it, don't you? Hohoho, your nose is bleeding again, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Shut the fuck up, Koneko!

Koneko: Hohoho, such an active imaginary!

Hehehe, that's all for now, guys! See you all in the next chappy! Ja ne! Woot!


	18. OMG! Naruto!

Un, here I am again! Hehe, I'm trying to imitate Dei-chan today, un! Haha, that's funny! I like the 'un' sound! Yikes, I'm being so hyper today! Like hell I care, being hyper is my favourite! Hahaha! Un!

Gaara: Stop that already, Koneko-chan...

Koneko: Don't want to, un! Hahaha!

Gaara: If you don't stop, I'll...

Koneko: What will you do, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...kukuku...come here...(pulls my hand)

Koneko: Nandayou, Gaara-kun?

OMG, what are you going to do, Gaara? Hahaha, let's just leave it there for a while, un! Anyway, here's chappy seventeen, un! Enjoy everyone, un! Hahaha, un! Woot! Un! Hahahaha!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Blow Job  


The next day, Sasuke was walking alone around the village. He was still pissed with Naruto for making fun of him earlier. His cold face was colder than usual, scaring away all the people around him as he passed by. He walked all the way through the village, not caring where he was heading to. Suddenly, he saw two girls waving at him. One of them had pink hair while the other was a blonde.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Darn it! Those two bitches!'

Both of them pranced towards the raven. "Anousa, Sasuke-kun! Kinda strange to see you this early, huh?"

"Hn, leave me alone..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Sasuke-kun. You're still mad at us because of the other day's joke?"

A vein popped out on the Uchiha's forehead. "Hell yeah I'm mad! What were you thinking, making jokes like that?!" he blew off.

"We know, we're the ones to blame. Gomennasai about that..." Sakura apologised.

"I'm sorry too, but you really shouldn't do that to Naruto..."

"Huh?"

Ino looked at the tall guy. "Yeah, he was so depressed that you said you won't forgive him. Come on, it was just a joke! You really shouldn't say that to him, Sasuke-kun! He was crying all along yesterday!" 

"What?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura agreed. "Naruto was really sad when he heard_ you _saying something like that. He's still locking himself in his house since we got him back there last night..." 'Muahaha! I'm really good at acting!'

"What?!"

Ino nodded. "I think it's better if you go and check him out later, Sasuke-kun... Um, well, I guess we'll be going now. Come on, Sakura!" she tugged the pink kunoichi's arm.

After the two of them went away, Sasuke stood there speechless. He felt a pang of guilt inside him. 'What have I done? He's crying...because of me!' Immediately, he began to run towards Naruto's apartment. After fifteen minutes of running, he reached the building. Still panting, he made his way up the stairs until he got to the kitsune's room.

'Naruto...'

He knocked on the door. Receiving no response, he turned the knob. The door opened easily. 'Was he so sad that he forgot to lock his door?' He entered the room quietly, tiptoeing so that the blond won't notice his presence. Suddenly, he was stunned by the view in front of him. It was Naruto, sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a really tight, micro shorts. The kitsune was smiling seductively at the raven. He gulped mentally.

"N-naruto?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... It's you..." Naruto stood up and walked towards the blushing Uchiha.

"N-naruto...wear something, would ya?"

The blond pouted. "Oh, but it's so hot today, don't you think so?"

"It's autumn now, Naruto..." the raven backed away. "It's not that hot..."

"Umm...okay, I'll wear some clothes..."

The taller guy sighed in relieve. 'I'm getting a hard-on because of him! Darn it! I hope he won't notice it!'

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

The kitsune, however, had already noticed the big bulge underneath Sasuke's trousers. He blushed slightly, but managed to control himself. 'I have to get his settled as soon as possible!' "Um...could you wait outside while I change? It feels weird...and embarassing if you're watching me while I'm changing..." he said in a seductive voice.

"Err...okay..."

So, the raven went out of the room as quickly as possible. After closing the door behind him, he breathed deeply and sighed. 'He's torturing me! ...Sakura and Ino! Those two...I'll get them when I'm done with him!' After ten minutes, Naruto told him to open the door. Doing as he was told, he opened it and...

"N-naruto?" he blushed again.

The kitsune was by then wearing the short dress Ino gave to him earlier. He blushed slightly when he saw Sasuke's getting hard again. "Um...how do I look, Sasuke?"

"Why...are you...wearing that, Naruto?"

"Well, you wanted me to wear this, don't you?" he pouted.

"What...when-?"

Naruto put a finger on his lower lip. "But...Ino told me...you gave her this dress...and asked her to give it for me to wear...as my punishment..."

'Ino! The bitch!'

The blond neared himself towards the raven. "Don't you like it, Sasu-kun?"

"Naruto, don't do this..." the Uchiha backed away, but was stopped by the door behind him.

By then, the kitsune was standing right in front of him, blocking him so he won't get away. Suddenly, the smaller boy's hand wandered along Sasuke's clothed chest. As it got lower, the hand lightly touched the raven's clothed erection. The Uchiha shuddered a bit when he felt Naruto's hand on his manhood. Naruto put a seducing look on his face.

"Oh, Sasu-kun...you're already hard here..." he playfully ran his hand along the erection. "Want me to check it?"

"Naruto...stop it..."

But the blond was already lowering himself towards Sasuke's manhood. 'It's huge!' he blushed at that thought. Then, he looked up at the taller guy and smiled seductively. "I'll make you feel good, Sasuke...I promise..." He pulled down the zipper that's locking the suffering erection in. Still, it was caged in a pair of silky black boxers. Naruto smiled again and began kissing the clothed erection. 

Sasuke moaned when the kitsune's mouth touched his manhood. The blond smirked and continued teasing the raven. "Haa...! Naruto...don't tease..." 

"Do you want more, Sasu-kun?"

"Please...Naruto...more, please!"

Naruto smiled and released the huge erection from its clothed cage. The long manhood was already coated in precum. Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed. Then, the blond lightly licked the tip of the manhood, receiving moans from the raven. He ran his tongue all along the side of the erect manhood, not wanting to put it whole in his mouth. He really enjoyed teasing the Uchiha.

"Naruto...stop...teasing me!"

The kitsune smiled when he heard that. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes, Naruto..."

"Really?"

"Yes! Please, Naruto!

"Then, beg for it..."

He continued licking only the tip of the manhood. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. "Naruto, please! Put it whole in your mouth!"

The blue-eyed boy took the whole manhood in his mouth. The raven moaned loudly and started mouth-fucking the blond. Naruto almost choked when it went too deep into his throat. He managed to hold the Uchiha's legs so he couldn't buck them. Sasuke groaned in disappointment. Suddenly, he moaned loudly when Naruto bit his manhood slightly. It wasn't too long till he came into the blond's mouth.

Naruto could only swallow some of the cum. Some of it dripped from his mouth. He gave a little last kiss at the manhood and blew it before getting on his feet, kissing the raven afterwards. Pooped, the Uchiha couldn't stand so the both of them flopped onto the floor, still kissing each other. After a minute, they broke apart. Both Naruto and Sasuke were panting hard.

"Did you like that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's just say...you've been forgiven...Naru-chan..."

"Um! But, no more after this!" Naruto stood up and walked away.

'Yeah right...' Sasuke smirked and pulled the kitsune's arm.

_To be continued..._

* * *

OMG! My nose bled all the way through this chappy! Okay, now I have to change the rating into matured... Anyway, I like the result so much! So, I guess I'll be doing more limes or lemons after this! Hahaha!

Gaara: That...was..freaking...awesome! (jumps around)

Koneko: Daijoubu, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Hahaha! I'm being hyper! And I'm your number one fan now, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Heh, glad you like it... 'Kami, I regret writing that...'

Not! Hahaha! I'm gonig to write more and more after this! Just wait and see! Hahaha! Okay, done that, please review! See ya next time around! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. Kinomoto Clan

OMG! OMG! OMG! My previous chappy is so making people's noses bleed! Hahaha! Anyway, I'm writing the next chappy! Oh, and it won't be a lemon, just a lime! Want to know why? Well, you have to read it! Woot!

Gaara: Aww, come on, Koneko-chan! Make another lemon!

Koneko: No!

Gaara: Please...

Koneko: No means no!

Gaara: Pretty please...for me...

Koneko: ...NO!

Hahaha! Even if its for you, I won't be doing it now! But, I'll do it in the next chappy, probably... Haha! Yosh, here's chappy eighteen! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Mission  


"Sasuke?"

"Don't think you can get away, my little Naru-chan..."

A sweat dripped from Naruto's face. "S-sasuke?"

The raven smirked. He was definitely getting hard again, with the kitsune on his lap. He licked his lips hungrily. The poor blond was very terrified at the sight of the by then very horny Uchiha Sasuke in front of him. He gulped.

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

"KYAAAAA!"

"Oh no, Naruto! You can't run away from me now! After making me so hard..."

The blue-eyed boy tried to push the taller guy but of no avail. Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto's neck, making him shuddered. "Sa-sasuke...please...control yourself..." he moaned.

The raven paid no attention and began nipping his earlobe. The blond mewled when he felt the hot tongue circling his right ear. Sasuke smirked as he heard more moans from the smaller chuunin as he sucked on the tanned neck, making marks on some sensitive spots around it. Naruto tilted his head for more access for the Uchiha.

"Ah...Sasuke..."

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's dress and slipped his hand inside it. The kitsune moaned again when the raven's finger lightly touched his nipple. The Uchiha smirked and pinched the harden nipple playfully, making the blond yelped in surprise. His closed eyes shot opened as Sasuke continued to play with his nipple. Then, the taller guy moved to the other nipple, giving the same treatment.

"Are you feeling good, Naruto?"

"Ha...Sasuke..." he moaned again.

Unexpectedly, the smaller boy took Sasuke's other hand and brought it to his hard manhood. Sasuke stared as Naruto began stroking his erection with the raven's hand. Then, a smirk formed on his face. He used his other hand to take Naruto's hand away and stroked the manhood himself. Naruto moaned again and again. In a sudden, the Uchiha took his hand away.

"Sasuke..." the kitsune growled.

"Hn, if you want it, beg for it..."

"..."

* * *

_Suddenly..._

'Knock! Knock!'

"Huh?"

"Uzumaki Naruto-san!" a voice was heard from outside.

"Ha-mfph!" Sasuke shut his mouth with his hand.

Naruto frowned. "Be quiet for now, dobe..."

"Sasuke..." the kitsune pouted. "Let go of me... It might be something important..." he whispered.

"No..."

"Sasuke...please?"

The raven looked at the blond. He was making big, puppy eyes towards the Uchiha, pleading. Sasuke sighed. "Okay...but I'll get it. You stay here and be a good boy..."

"Nani?"

Sasuke gave him a light kiss on the forehead and stood up. Then, he walked towards the door(Did I tell you that they moved onto the couch?), leaving the smaller boy on the orange couch. He opened the door and saw a spectacled jounin standing in front of him. The man noticed him and immediately, a weird look appeared on his face.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Ah, um...is Naruto-san home?"

He then realised he was only wearing his trousers. "...he went out just a while ago..."

"Oh...um...can I know what are you doing in his house only in pants?" the man blushed a bit.

"He invited me to sleep here last night," he replied. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Ah, absolutely not!" the spectacled guy laughed nervously. "Anyway, could you please tell him that the Godaime wants to see him as soon as possible?"

"Hn..."

"Okay, thank you," with that, the man disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sighed and went back in, closing the door behind him. When he turned around, Naruto had already changed into an orange T-shirt and a pair of black shorts and was drinking some plain water by then. He sighed again. 'Well, there goes my chance...' Still, he walked casually towards the kitsune.

"Go change your clothes.Tsunade wants to see you immediately..."

"Um? Wonder what that old hag wants now?"

Nevertheless, the blond finished his drink and changed into his chuunin attire, right in front of the raven. The Uchiha cocked a brow. 'Dobe...' he sighed again. The blue-eyed guy heard his sigh and looked at him. He too, cocked a brow, wondeing what's wrong with his former teammate(Didn't he feel weird just a little bit form earlier?).

* * *

_Later, at the Hokage's Tower..._

"Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that, you brat!" the Godaime pinched Naruto's cheek. "Hm? What is he doing here, Naruto?"

"Oh, I asked Sasuke to follow me, right?"

"Hn..."

"Anyway, why did you want to see me in first place?" the kitsune asked, taking his seat.

Tsunade took out a file. "You're on a mission, an A-ranked mission. Look at this documents."

"Um?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke ran through the documents. "The Kinomoto Clan from Tamagakure...? Never heard of that village before..." the kitsune scratched his head.

"Yes, it was supposed to be destroyed completely in a flood twenty years ago...but a few days ago, some of the ANBU found out that the last three people of the Kinomoto family is still alive."

"Kinomoto...I think I heard that somewhere before..." Naruto said, trying to remember.

Sasuke glanced at him. "The red hair girl from before, the one's with that shrimp..."

"Don't call Gaara like that!" The blond snapped. "...Koneko! Kinomoto Koneko! You're right!"

"Looks like you know one of them, this will be easier then. I want you both to find the girl and the others of her clan, especially the eldest heir, and bring them to me," Tsunade instructed. "I give you a month to accomplish this mission and you'll start it first thing tomorrow, get it?"

"Hait!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, I'm continuing it again! Yosh, they're going to look for me and my family! Hahaha! This will be fun! And, there will be more lemons in the next chappy, dattebayo!

Gaara: Yosh, Koneko's going to make a lemon! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (sigh)...well, anything's for you...'I'm wondering why am I feeling like I'm the guy here?'

Gaara: (squeals) Arigato gozaimas, Koneko-chan! Kimi o aishiteru! (kisses Koneko)

Koneko: (blush)...'Yup, I'm being the guy today...(sigh)'

Hehehe, that's all for now! Please review! Ja ne! Woot!


	20. Almost Lemon

Yay, only ten more days to Eid! I'm starting to do the countdown from today! Woohoo, can't wait for fasting month to end! Anyway, I'm trying to make this chappy kinda a lemon, but I'm still not sure. So, we'll just check it out, 'kay? Woot!

Gaara: What will you be doing on Eid?

Koneko: I'll went back to my hometown for a week maybe, and we'll celebrate it there! Woohoo!

Gaara: Oh...why do you like Eid?

Koneko: 'cause I can get much more pocket money for the whole month! Yata!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ... 'money fiend...'

Hahaha! I'm such a badass! Yosh, here's the next chappy! Enjoy, everyone! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Night Before

"Why is this an A-ranked mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's a very dangerous mission," Tsunade told. "As you can see, the three of them are the only left of the Kinomoto clan and people will try to destroy them if they found out about these three..."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

"Well, the Kinomoto clan was once known as the most powerful clan the world. But then, they were hated by the others because they are so humble, generous and kind, unlike what a clan supposed to be. So, when the flood destroyed the whole clan, they were overjoyed for no reason. So, if they found out about your friend, she'll probably get killed if we don't rescue her and the rest of her clan as soon as possible."

The raven got up. "So, this is a rescue mission, eh?"

"W-where are you going, Sasuke-teme?"

"Packing my bags," he pulled the kitsune's arm. "Come on, dobe, you have to pack your bags too, right?"

Tsunade watched as the two started quarreling again as they went out of her office. 'Hm...are they having a relationship? I wonder..." she smiled. 'If it's true, I'm glad... Finally, he's grown up...to be such a pretty boy...that Naruto...it's been quite a while now... Sasuke...hm! Lucky brat to have my little Naru-chan...'

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Teme, let go of me! I can walk on my own!"

Sasuke just let go of his arm and began walking away, as if he was trying to sulk. The kitsune brushed his right arm and frowned. Then, he saw the raven went away. He frowned again and began chasing the Uchiha. When he reached him, he grabbed the muscled arm and spinned his body. The taller guy glared at him, making him startled.

"What?" the raven asked.

"What's with you, Sasuke?! Pulling me all of a sudden and now, trying to walk away without telling me! Who do you think you are to do something like that?"

The Uchiha frowned. "Who do you think you are to do something like this?!"

"Huh? Well...I...um..." the blond started to blush.

'He's blushing?' Sasuke smirked. 'So, this is what you want, huh?'

"If there's nothing you want to say, I'll be going then..." he said and walked away.

"Ah, Sasu...wait..."

* * *

_That night..._

"Hah..." he sighed again. 'Sasuke...don't you understand me?'

"That teme! He left me all alone! Sasuke no baka! Left me all alone..." he whined.

"What are you whining about?"

"Huh?"

Naruto spinned his head, only to crash into Sasuke's lips. Again, they were locked together in a kiss. Startled, the kitsune pushed the raven away as quickly as possible. The Uchiha cocked a brow and stared at the blushing blond. Then, he smirked and kissed him again. The smaller boy let Sasuke kissed him again that time. But, it was only a short kiss. They broke apart after only five seconds.

"Sasuke..." Naruto got back his nerves. "Hey, what was that for?! And how the heck did you got into my house, teme?!"

"Dobe, your window wasn't closed..." the raven smirked. "Miss me?"

The kitsune blushed. "W-what are you talking about? Why should I miss someone like you?"

"Hm? Then, who were you talking about just now?"

"Um..." the blond's face reddened even more. "Argh! Just forget it!"

"Hn..."

Then, the smaller boy continued to pack his stuffs into the bag. His face was still red as he kept noticing the raven checking his butt. He fidgeted nervously, trying to find a better position, but of no avail. Sasuke smirked, looking at the blushing little fox. He then got a naguthy idea. He went to Naruto, hugging him from the back, making the kitsune yelped in surprise.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Let go of me, will ya! I'm not finished packing my stuffs yet!"

Sasuke ignored it and began nipping his soft neck, making the blond purred in delight. Then, he bite a sensitive spot hard but not until it bled. Naruto gasped as the sharp teeth clammed onto his skin. The raven blew the pain off and kissed it lightly. He then let go off the smaller boy and helped him pack the things into his bag.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Umm...?" Naruto blushed, holding the love-bite Sasuke gave him. "What are you doing with my bag? Put it down! Wah!"

The raven lifted the blue-eyed chuunin bridal-styled and went out of the house using the window, not forgetting to lock the door and the windows. Naruto held tightly onto Sasuke as he jumped from roof to roof until they reached the Uchiha masion. Still holding the kitsune, he opened the door and went inside, putting the blond on the couch.

"Nani?"

Sasuke looked at him. "You're staying here tonight..."

"Eh?"

"Or else..." he smirked. "No one's going to wake me up tomorrow...and we'll be late, don't we, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed again. "Er...if that's what you wish... Um...where should I put my bag?"

* * *

_Later..._

'Uwah, I'm going to sleep on the same bed as Sasuke! Yikes!'

Then, the raven entered the room, only in his boxers. Naruto gaped and blushed hard. Sasuke snickered and walked towards the bed, taking his place beside the kitsune. The blond, still blushing, couldn't look at the Uchiha lying beside him. The taller guy cocked a brow and sat himself up on the bed, looking at the smaller boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? No, nothing! Really, don't worry about me, I'm just fine!"

"Hm? Well, go to sleep then. Or else you won't be able to wake up tomorrow..."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke lied down again, turned to the other side and pulled the blanket a bit. The kitsune watched him, sighing mentally. 'Do you really like me like Sakura said? Then ,why aren't you trying to do it with me? Sasuke?' Still, he too lied down and pulled the blanket. Suddenly, he thought of something naughty. 'Like Sakura said, seducing always works...' He shivered slightly, making sure that the raven noticed it. He did, and turned himself towards the smaller boy. His face was red and he was breathing hard.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm just a little bit cold..." he said in a seducing voice. "Can you hold me, Sasu-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Please..."

The raven was starting to get hard. Nevertheless, he hugged the kitsune. Naruto blushed when he felt the bulge in Sasuke's boxers. Still, he smiled and touched the erection lightly with his hand. Sasuke moaned a bit. The blond smirked and continued touching the manhood as his other hand wandered around the Uchiha's chest. His mouth, by the way, was nipping on the raven's neck, making marks on a few spots.

"Naru...don't..."

"But, don't you like it?"

He continued to play with Sasuke's erection and nipples. His mouth claimed the taller guy's mouth as they locked togehter in a long, passionate kiss. The raven dominated the kiss lik alaways as he swirled his tongue all around Naruto's mouth. The kitsune moaned when he felt Sasuke's hand giving a squeeze to his butt-cheek. After a minute, they broke the kiss.

"Sasuke...?"

The Uchiha was already making his way down, turning the blond so he was on top. He sucked a nipple, making the kitsune mewled as he arched his back for more access. Sasuke smirked. He bit the erect nipple and blew it with his cool breath, making the kitsune moaned in delight. After giving the same treatment to the other nipple, he went downwards towards the kitsune's pants.

"Heh, looks like you're already hard..." he teased and kissed the clothed manhood.

"Ah, Sasu...don't tease...!"

Naruto opened his eyes as the ravne pulled down the zipper of his pants and pulled down his boxers, revealing the manhood. Then, he moaned loudly when Sasuke sucked the manhood. It was only after a few licks and sucks that he came into the Uchiha's mouth, which he swallowed whole. After that, the kitsune panted hard, his face blushing. Sasuke claimed his lips once more and they were again connected in a deep kiss.

"Naruto...?"

The blond had already fallen asleep underneath him. He smiled and kissed the smaller boy's forehead lightly. 'Heh, looks like we're not doing it this time...dobe...'

_To be continued..._

* * *

Oh, that wasn't much of a lemon. I was in a rush to go to bath 'cause I have to break my d\fast in just half an hour! Well, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it.

Gaara: Um...Eid...I've never had an Eid before...

Koneko: Of course, stupid...

Gaara: Hey, don't call me that!

Koneko: Whatever!

Woot, that's all for now! Review, please! Woot! Ja ne!


	21. Feelings

Oops! Gomennasai, everyone! I couldn't make a chappy yesterday 'cause there was a blackout at my living area... Never mind though, 'cause I'll be doing double chappy today! Woohoo! Anyway, this chappy doesn't content any lemon, maybe just some lime...still not sure...but definitely, no lemon!

Gaara: Why not?! (pouts)

Koneko: Because...well, just because! And, don't make that face on me!

Gaara: But...but...(puppy eyes)

Koneko: I said don't. I'm not going to fell for your trick, Gaara.

Gaara: Aww, man... (pouts)

Heh, no means no, and that's that! Anyhow, here's the next chappy! Enjoy, woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Inner Thoughts

_ The next morning..._

"Unn..."

Naruto woke up and rub his eyes. He looked to his right and saw the sleeping Uchiha. Then, he felt cool. He looked down and noticed his unbuttoned shirt. He looked back at the raven who was not wearing any shirt. He scratched his head, recalling about the night before. After a few seconds, he remembered what had happened.

'We were almost doing it... I wonder if he really did it?'

He touched his butt, but didn't felt anything. He sighed quietly, letting go of the ass-cheek. After that, he looked again at Sasuke who was turning his body around. He smiled and kissed the older chuunin's temple. Then, he pulled both his legs onto his chest and held them, sighing again as he rested his arms on his knees.

'Guess he didn't do it yet... Sakura, if what you told me is true...which part of me does he really love? Is it me myself...or just my body? Sasuke...'

He flopped his head into his own embrace, making a loud sigh. It woke the raven up. He blinked a few times and stared at the kitsune, wondering what was in his mind. Then, he pulled himself up and tapped the blond's head. Naruto looked up and met eyes with the Uchiha. He smiled weakly at the taller guy. Sasuke cocked his brow.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um? Oh...nothing..."

The onyx-eyed boy frowned a bit. 'He's not being honest...maybe he's just embarrassed because of last night... Really, we almost did it a few times by now, shouldn't he figure it out already? Usuratonkachi...'

He smiled at that thought. Then, he pulled the kitsune towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making the blond blushed slightly. "T-teme..." Naruto looked at him, holding his right cheek with his left hand. He quickly got out of the bed, throwing a pillow at the Uchiha before running into the bathroom. He managed to stuck out his tongue at Sasuke before entering the bath.

"Hn, dobe..."

'Aren't you mad at me for doing those stuffs with you, Naruto? Won't you be hating me for all those? Naruto, why won't you tell me what's in your mind...? Naruto...'

* * *

_Later..._

"Oi, Sasuke! Hurry up! Or else we'll be late!" Naruto called out from outside the mansion.

"Just wait up a moment, dobe! I'm not going to be long!"

Naruto frowned and waited under a sakura tree. "Teme..." 'Sasuke...will we continue to be like this...if I told you my feelings about you? Will it be the same? Will you even love me back? Sasuke?' he stared at the bright morning sky. Then, he closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze. He could hear birds chirping happily and leaves rustling playfully around him. He smiled sweetly and opened his eyes, only to met eyes with the raven who was standing right in front of him.

"Wuah!"

"What are you doing, dobe?"

He blushed. "What are _you_ doing, teme?! Being so close to me like that!"

"Hn..." was Sasuke's only reply as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait for me, sasuke-teme!"

* * *

_ Two hours after that..._

"Wah, I'm tired! Can't we rest for a while?" the kitsune whined.

"Don't be such a baby, Naruto!" the raven frowned. "We won't be stopping until another one hour! Now, move your lazy ass!"

The blond pouted, but nevertheless, he followed the Uchiha. 'Hmph! He never care about me! Baka! And I believed what Sakura-chan told me! Such a jerk he is!'

He sighed silently, making sure Sasuke didn't hear him. 'If he really loves me, why must he be so harsh on me? Why won't he be nicer to me? It's not like I made up my tiredness...I'm really tired... My head feels light right now...'

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" the taller guy turned around and saw the blond holding his head as he rested a hand on a tree trunk, trying to stop himself form falling down. "Naruto?"

He quickly went to Naruto. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I...I'm...Sasuke...I..." he lost his consciousness and felt into Sasuke's arms.

* * *

_After one hour..._

"Un...?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He held his aching head as he tried to find the Uchiha. But, unfortunately, he couldn't see the raven anywhere. He sighed and realised he was at the middle of a glade. He was by then sitting under a huge apple tree which was full of rich-red apples. He stared at the ripe apples. Suddenly, he stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry..." he said weakly as he held his stomach.

"Here, take this..."

"Huh?"

He turned around and noticed Sasuke standing beside him. "Sasuke? Where were you?"

The Uchiha took his place beside the kitsune, folding his legs together as he sat on the grass. "I went to get some water from the lake. Eat this, Naruto...you'll feel better..."

"Ramen?" the blond took the cup of miso ramen and stared at the raven who was blushing slightly. "Where did you get this, Sasuke?"

"I brought it with me...just in case..."

Naruto blushed, smiling warmly. "Hm, arigato, Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

Then, he started eating the ramen happily. Sometimes, he glanced at the older chuunin and blushed when he saw that Sasuke was staring at him. Indeed, he never felt as happy as he was on that time. 'Guess Sasuke does care about me... If only this moment will last forever, then I'll be the happiest person in the world...' he blushed again.

After eating, they began to walk again. It was only five hours later that they stopped again to rest for the night.

"Sasuke, did you bring only one tent?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto flustered once more. "Teme! Why didn't you bring two?!"

"Dobe!" the raven frowned. "It's not like we can't share in a tent!"

"No, we can't! Not with someone perverted like you!"

"Hn, whatever... I'm setting up this tent... Help me, will ya?"

"No!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Hahaha, that ending was funny! They're going to share a tent! But still, no upcoming lemon! I want Naru-chan to be a virgin! Well, at least until...sometime... Hahaha!

Gaara: When would that be, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Not sure...probably until they get married or the fastest, when they got back from this mission!

Gaara: What?! That'll be such a long wait!

Koneko: Nah, not really... I'm not making this mission for a real month! Just a few days!

Gaara: Oh...well, that's good!

Hah, such a nuisance! Anyway, please review! Ja ne, woot!


	22. Aishiteru

Yosh! Here's the next chappy as I promised! Okay, I'm making some confessions in this chappy, so it's really going to be a cute one! Yatta! I'm going to be so mushy after this! Oh, and I'm so sorry 'cause it's later than I thought! Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy it! Woot!

Gaara: Will there be a lemon? Or a lime probably?

Koneko: No, I'm not intending to do a lemon, but a lime...maybe...

Gaara: Oh, well...a lime will be fine...

Koneko: That's a good boy now! (grins)

Okay, here's chappy twenty-one! Whoa, I've made so many chappy! Never mid, you all love it, don't you? Hahaha, woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Confessions

So, they both ended up sleeping together that night. Naruto, who was very tired, fell to sleep as soon as he laid his head on the air-filled pillow. Sasuke thought of talking with him on his weird attitude all day long, but stopped when he saw the sleeping kitsune who looked really peaceful in his sleep. He sighed, smiled and kissed the blond's temple lightly. Then, he too went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, as usual, Naruto was the first to wake up. He stared at the sleeping raven beside him and smiled, recalling their sweet afternoon earlier. Not wanting to wake the Uchiha up, he quietly went outside the tent to wash his face and have a bath. When he reached the lake nearby, he took all of his clothes(Except his boxers, you perverts!) and dipped his toe into the water. 

"Brrrr! Cold!" he laughed.

He washed his face and dipped all of his body into the water. He submerged himself into the liquid and emerged after a few seconds, throwing back his head to get rid of the stray hair from his face. He then looked around him. Birds were chirping happily and the sun was shining brightly in the beautiful morning. He sighed and dived into the water again.

He closed his eyes as he swam in the deep water. After a few minutes, he came out from the lake and dried himself. After putting on some clothes, he went inside the tent and looked at raven who was still fast asleep. He frowned. Then, suddenly, he got a naughty idea in his mind. Carefully, he crawled towards the sleeping ice-prince.

"Sasu-kun..."

"Hnn..." Sasuke tossed himself.

"Sasu-kun...wake up..."

"Hn!"

Naruto frowned slightly. But then, he lowered himself so that his face was merely an inch from Sasuke's left ear. He blew it softly and licked it slightly. The raven shuddered when he felt the hot tongue circling his ear. The kitsune smirked and continued to annoy the Uchiha with his talented tongue. He blushed a bit when the older chuunin started to moan his name.

"Haa...Naru..."

He turned around again to give more access for the blond. Naruto began wandering his hand all along the muscular chest underneath him. He nipped at the pale neck, sucking as he marked some sensitive spots. One of his hand touched Sasuke's hard nipple, making him moan. The blue-eyed boy smirked and began playing with the erected nipple.

Then, he kissed the other nipple. After a few sucking and biting and tongue-swirling, he moved to the next, doing the same thing. After that, he lowered himself towards the Uchiha's bellybutton. He blew it and stuck his tongue into it until it was covered with his warm saliva. He worked his way lower to the raven's boxers He could feel that he was starting to get hard too. He pulled down the black silk, revealing the huge, aching manhood. He blushed at the sight in front of him.

'Sasuke's so huge! It's always surprising me...'

He gave a kiss at the tip before licking it. Then, he licked the length, his hand fondling Sasuke's ball. After that, he sucked the whole erection, his skillful tongue circling the tip a few times. It was only seconds later that the taller guy came into his mouth. He swallowed some of it, leaving the rest to drip from his mouth. He smiled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He bent down again and kissed Sasuke's lips. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Un...Naruto?"

"Come on, sleepyhead!" he got onto his feet. "Wake up and wash your face, then eat your breakfast! Or else it'll get cold!"

* * *

_Later..._

'I sense something wrong here... Naruto is so quiet today...it's just not like him...'

"Oi, dobe!"

"..."

'Definitely something wrong...'

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he grabbed the kitsune's shoulder and blew air to his ear.

"Yii!" Naruto yelped. "Let go of me, you pervert!"

The kitsune smacked the raven's head and quickly walked away. Sasuke held his aching head and chased after the blond. He hugged him from behind. The smaller boy struggled to free himself.

'No, I can't lose to him! I have to know his true intentions on doing this with me! No!' He screamed, "No, let go of me!"

Startled, the Uchiha immediately let go of Naruto. He quickly ran away as soon as the taller guy released his grip. The raven frowned and chased the kitsune again. That time, he hugged the blond again and spinned him around so that they faced each other. The blond, not wanting to let Sasuke see him, hide his face under the older chuunin's chin.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Tell me, Naruto."

"It's not right..." he began to sob. "This is not right! This is wrong! Sasuke, please let go of me!"

"No! I won't let go until you tell me what's wrong!"

The smaller boy pounded the raven's chest. "No! It's just not right! Sasuke, I love you! I love you so much! I love you with all my heart! But, it's just not right! I don't know your feelings towards me! You're just using me! No! Sasuke, let me go!"

"...usuratonkachi!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin. "Dobe! Why do you think I would do something like that?"

"But...but...I thought..."

"That I was teasing you?" he smirked. "Baka, if I do those things just for fun, I can do it to many other girls...or guys. But no, I choose you. Don't you get it, Naruto? I'm in love with you, ever since we were twelve..."

"...?"

"If not, I wouldn't risk my life just to save you from Haku that time. But you, being the dobe as usual, never realised it till now, don't you?" he smiled.

"I...I..." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke kissed the kitsune's temple lightly. "I love you, Naruto...with all my heart..."

"...I love you too, Sasuke..."

Owari_  
_

* * *

Oh, so kawaii...! But, it was a bit weird though... Naru-chan was having a conflict, as I see it... Anyway, finally they confessed! Kyaa, so sweet! Aishi SasuNaru! Dattebayou!

Gaara: ...kawaii...

Koneko: Heh, not being your other self again?

Gaara: ...no...

Koneko: Oh! That's good! Aishiteru, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: ...(blushes)

Yatta! That's all for now! Review please! Ja ne! Woot!


	23. Demon Cat

Yosh! I'm here again! Here's the latest update for today! Whoa, my reviewers told me that I update fast! Do I really update that fast? Hahaha, didn't realise about it! Anyway, I love updating my stories! I want to make this story as long as possible! Woohoo!

Gaara: ...

Koneko: Why aren't you saying anything?

Gaara: Don't feel like it...

Koneko: Oh...

Both: ...

Gaara: Okay, say something already!

Hehehe, don't wanna! Yosh, here's today chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: Tsuki

"And you confessed to him?"

"Yeah, well...it can't be helped," the kitsune sighed. "It obviously looks like he was only using me to get my body..."

Koneko smacked his head. "Kitsune no baka!"

"Oww! What does that for, Koneko-chan?"

"For being an idiot! I can't believe it! If that bastard only wants your body, he can always get a prostitute or something!" the red-haired girl said angrily.

"But..."

"No buts, Naruto!" she cut in. "Geez, why in the world does he choose you over many other smarter and cuter people? I just don't understand him..."

"What are you two talking about? Dinner's ready, come on inside," Temari interrupted their conversation.

"Yosh!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at Sunagakure the day before. After meeting the Kazekage, they told him their mission on bringing the Kinomotos back with them to Konohagakure. Knowing that, Koneko said that they had to wait for a few days first because her brother, Tamaki was on a mission and will only be back a few days later. They agreed to stay at Gaara's place for the meantime.

"So, what were you chatting on earlier?" Temari wanted to know.

By then, they were having dinner together; Naruto, Koneko, Temari, Kankuro and two very pissed guys, Sasuke and Gaara. Koneko didn't have a hard time to cool Gaara down, but it's different for Naruto. He sat between Koneko and Sasuke, being very quiet and only looking at his meal. He was sweating in fear of the Uchiha beside him.

"Oh, nothing really! Just some stuffs, it's not that important, is it, Naru-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." the kitsune laughed nervously.

He shivered, sensing the black aura that came out from the raven. He gulped and quickly finished his food. Then, he immediately got off the table and went to the kitchen as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Sasuke was following him from behind. He didn't notice it and sighed in relieve when he reached the sink, only to be grabbed by behind.

"Sa-sasuke?" he blushed at the spot.

"Tell me, Naruto..." the taller guy licked his neck. "Why are you so close to that neko-onna?"

The kitsune shivered slightly. "We're just...ha...friends... Please, Sasuke...let go of me...ah!"

"I won't..." Sasuke said, biting the smaller boy's neck, making him cried in pain. Then, he licked the bite mark slowly.

"Naru-chan, are you...? Wah, I'm so sorry!" Koneko got out of the kitchen as soon as she realised the intimate situation in front of her.

"Uh, Koneko-chan!" the blond called out. "Let go of me, you bastard!" he pushed the raven and chased after the neko-onna.

Falling onto the floor, Sasuke frowned and ruubed his aching butt. 'Darn it! I thought I'm his boyfriend! Then, why would he push me aside just for that baka-onna?!' "Darn it!"

"Disturbed, Uchiha?"

"Huh?" the raven noticed the red-haired guy. "Gaara..."

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Koneko-chan! Where are you, Koneko-chan?"

"Oi, Naru-chan!" the girl called from the roof. "I'm up here!"

"Huh? What are you doing up there?"

The neko-onna grinned. "I'm watching the pretty night sky! Come on, join me up here!"

"Yosh!"

Then, the kitsune leaped onto a nearby tree branch. It took him a few seconds to reach the roof. When he reached there, Koneko was sitting on a bench waiting for him. She was holding a blue-black cat with a crescent sign on its head. He smiled and walked towards her. Then, he took a seat beside her. She smiled and pointed at the sky.

"Wow, it's really beautiful..."

"Of course! Gaara and I always come up here to watch the night sky. It's so enchanting and relaxing...don't you think so, Naruto?" she sighed happily.

The kitsune blushed. "Um...yeah..."

"Tsuki and I belongs to the moon..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" the girl laughed. "This is Tsuki, my cat-demon!"

"C-cat-demon?"

Koneko nodded. "Actually, he's just like Kyuu and Shu, but I wanted him to be like this! It's so much cuter!" she hugged the neko tightly.

"Let...go...of...me!"

"Huh?"

"Hehe, Tsuki-kun can talk too!" she grinned.

"Nani?!"

"Baka onna! I'll kill you!"

"Like you can, chibi-kun! I've sealed you like this, so you can't return to your original form, remember?"

"Tch..." the cat went inside the house, pissed.

'What the hell was that? And my real problem is not even settled yet!' he thought. "Um...Koneko-chan...about earlier..."

"Don't worry about that, I had Gaara to settle him down."

"Huh?"

The girl winked. "It's not really that hard, because the both of them have the same attitude. But then, I warned you not to get too close to the bastard for the meantime, though..."

"Huh? Why?"_  
_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, that's a cliffy! Yahaha! So I have a demon cat, and it can talk! And, about the bastard...hahaha, just wait for the next chappy, 'kay? Yosh, I had a great time doing this chappy!

Gaara: I am never the same as that Uchiha, and I will never be!

Koneko: Oh yeah? But you're always behave just like him...

Gaara: No, I'm not, neko!

Koneko: Yes, you are, panda!

Gaara: ...I'll kill you!

Woohoo! He's not going to beat me! Hahahahaha! Please review! Ja ne, woot!


	24. Tight Bond

Woot! Anousa, people! I missed using that greeting to you all! Anyway, here's the next chappy. I'm not sure whether it'll be lemony or not, so...let's just read and see, 'kay? Yosh, woot!

Gaara: Are you sure your plan's going to work?

Koneko: I don't know, but we'll see!

Gaara: ...I have a bad feeling 'bout this...

Koneko: Oh, well...we have to see it first, right?

Gaara: ...guess you're right...

Yosh, chappy twenty-three, coming right up! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Lovely Night

"Oi, Koneko-chan!"

"Haha, just kidding! Well, see you later, Naru-chan!"

"Huh? Hey, wait..."

But, the red-haired girl ignored him and went inside the house where Gaara was waiting. She waved at the kitsune before closing the door behind her. Naruto could only watch her from the distance. When the two redheads were out of sight, he looked at the bright moon and stars in the sky. Then, he let out a small sigh.

"What are you sighing at?"

"Huh?" He jumped when he realised that the raven was right beside him. "S-sasuke-teme! Don't just go and surprise people like that!"

The Uchiha frowned. "Dobe, it's you who were off your guard..."

The blond started to blush as usual. The taller guy stared at him for a while, then he took the seat beside him. For about five minutes, the both of them were very quiet. Then, Sasuke got fed up and started to talk, "So, about that girl..."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Whatever..." he ignored it. "About her, Gaara told me what's between the both of you...actually, the three of you..."

"Hm?"

He blushed slightly. "Well, he told me that...the three of you are the same...so it's just that...she's close to you because of that..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the demons in your bodies..."

"..." his face saddened when he heard the word 'demon'.

"Naruto? You're alright?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah...well, now you know, don't you? The bond that pulls us together...the reason why I'm being close to her...the similarity that also makes Gaara and I friends...it's the demons...only because of them, that we can be this close..."

"Naruto...gomen..."

"No, it's okay..." the kitsune wiped his tears. "Besides, if I didn't have Kyuu inside me, I won't be this strong, and I won't have great friends like them! Don't you think so?"

"..."

The blond buried his face onto the raven's chest. "Sasuke...can you promise me something? Will you...always be there...for me?"

"...of course, dobe... I will definitely be there...whenever you need me..." he lifted the smaller boy's chin, which was wet with tears. "So, stop crying now, okay?"

"Umm..."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple lightly. Then, he kissed both of the kitsune's eyes, licking off his salty tears. Lastly, he smooched the pink, pouting lips of the blond and they were locked together in a deep, loving kiss. The blond easily opened up for the Uchiha. He entered the wet cavern. After a minute, the both of them broke apart. The blue-eyed chuunin was panting, his cheeks flushing in a tint of pink. The raven smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you, Naruto...I will always love you...no matter what..."

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

And they kissed again, under the enchanting night, with the bright moonlight and the pretty stars...

* * *

_ Meanwhile..._

"Kyaa, so kawaii!"

"Shut up, Koneko, or they'll hear us..."

She closed back the door and rested against it. Gaara sat beside her, blushing slightly at the previous sight. Koneko smiled and sighed happily, thinking about the happy couple. Then, she rested her head on the Kazekage's shoulder.

"They're so romantic...don't you think so, Gaara?"

"..."

"Aww, you're no fun!"

Suddenly, she got an idea. She took a cookie form her pocket and stuffed it into the red-haired guy's mouth. He almost choked on it, but managed to swallow it. Immediately, he turned into his hyper self.

"I want to see more, Koneko-chan!" he leaped onto the girl's lap.

'Oh dear...I regret giving him the cookie...' an anime sweat appeared on her head. "You're being so noisy, Gaara..."

"But I'm so excited! Let me take a look at them again!"

"Shut up, panda boy!"

"But I want to look at them again...!"

Owari_  
_

* * *

Hehe, funny ending! This chappy was kinda sad, so I tried to make it funny in the end! Haha, Gaara and his hyper self! Anyway, in the next chappy, aniki and my sis, Tamako, will be back from their mission! Woohoo! Then, we'll go to Konoha! Woot!

Gaara: Darn that cookie...

Koneko: What? You don't like cookies? Too bad, 'cause I've bought a large packet of them. Guess I'll have to eat them all by myself...

Gaara: What?! No, don't you dare finish them alone!

Koneko: But you said you don't like cookies...

Gaara: ...(sweatdrop)

Hahaha, got you there, Gaara-kun! Cookies, I love cookies! Yay, cookies! I want to eat my cookies now! Ja ne, woot!


	25. Sparring

Yosh, I'm back again today! Yeah, got kinda boring, so I decided to do another chappy today. Anyway, I still don't know if I really have the time to make this one longer than the previous chappy(it was short!)...

Gaara: Baka Tamaki...

Koneko: Oi! Don't insult my aniki, you shorty!

Gaara: Oh, and what would you do?

Koneko: Heh, just you wait and see...(cracks knuckles while smilling evilly)

Gaara: Okay...(sweatdrop)

You just wait and see your fate, Sabaku no Gaara! Wahahahaha! Details in the chappy, so enjoy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: The Powerful Girl  


_The next morning..._

Naruto woke up from his sleep and looked at the clock. It was half past seven. He sighed, looking at the sleeping figure beside him. He smiled and caress the blue-black, silky hair of the Uchiha. Then, he bent down to kiss the raven's temple. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from outside the house. He got out of bed and went to the window.

"You're so slow!"

The shorter of them growled and launched himself towards the girl. She easily ducked it and punched the guy's stomach, making him fell onto the ground, clutching his painful stomach. She frowned and waited for him to get back on his feet. After the pain got away, he stood up and took out a few kunais from his pocket and threw it at the girl, which was dodged easily.

"Baka!" she leaped onto a nearby tree and began attacking the redhead violently.

He coughed, blood coming out from his mouth and nose. The girl launched herself again at the boy. He only managed to stop the girl's punch at the last second. She frowned again and jumped off onto a nearby tree branch. Then, she dropped herself onto the ground and landed gracefully on her feet. He scowled at her, wiping the blood on his cheek and chin.

"Your reflexes are so slow!" she scolded. "And yet you call yourself the Kazekage! You should be shameful on yourself, Gaara!"

"Tch! Get back here! I'm not done with you, Koneko!" he yelled and ran frantically towards the girl.

'Whoa, I've never seen Gaara as tense as that before...' Naruto thought.

"Hm, still slow as ever," she smirked, holding his punch.

"Grr..." he backed away. "Give me all you got, girl!"

"Really?"

"Grr..."

'He's really tense...but why even he can't defeat Koneko? Is she really that strong?'

"Yep, she's so strong..." Tsuki snickered, surprising the kitsune. "Heh, guess she'll be calling me now..."

"Yeah! Call that neko of yours!"

Koneko snickered. "Tsuki-kun!"

"Yep!"

The cat leaped down from the branch and immediately, entered the girl's body. Flashes of light came out from them. After a while, the lights faded and the blond widened his eyes. Standing there was Koneko, with cat's ears, tail, whiskers and eyes. She grew fangs which glinted as the sunlight flashes on it. She smirked and made some hand signs.

"You're dead, boy. Tsuki no Mai," she said and disappeared at the spot.

"Huh?"

In a second, she was behind Gaara, punching and kicking the helpless guy with full speed and great force. After only a few seconds, the poor Kazekage was lying unconsciously on the ground, more blood coming out from his nose and mouth. She stared at him, returned to her original form and carried the boy inside. Naruto watched curiously as she entered the house.

* * *

_Later..._

"I can't believe you actually defeat Gaara!"

"Actually, I've defeated him a few times before..." she smiled. "Really, he won't be a great Kazekage if he keeps on depending on Shu-chan and not using his own power..."

"Grr..."

Then, the raven joined them. "What are you talking about?" 'Gaara's wounded. Guess what happened to him?'

"You know what, Sasuke," the kitsune said excitedly. "Koneko-chan just defeated Gaara when they trained earlier this morning! She's really so strong! Dattebayou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's really nothing. It's just the usual spars we always have in the mornings. And, like always, I beat him again this morning...and unfortunately, your little Naru-chan saw us...and he got very excited about it..." she forced a smile at the Uchiha.

"Shut up, Koneko..." Gaara interrupted, pissed.

"Anyway, let's just finish the breakfast, 'kay?" the girl said. "Besides, aniki and Tamako are coming home today. So, we have to pick them up at the Kazekage's tower at ten o'clock."

"Yosh!"

Owari_  
_

* * *

Okay, so we didn't get to meet my hot aniki(kyaa! reminds me of Itachi-san!) and my little sis(don't worry, she belongs to Lee-kun! hahaha!). Anyway, I'm really satisfied with this chappy! Hahaha, I'm much stronger than Gaara-kun! I'm the strongest of them all! Yahahaha!

Gaara: No, you're not! I'm going to beat you next time for sure!

Koneko: (rolls eyes) Tell me about it...

Gaara: What?! You don't believe me?!

Koneko: It's not that I don't believe you, just curious...

Yosh, hahaha! In your dreams, Gaara-kun! Yosh, that's all for now! Ja ne, woot!


	26. Tamaki and Tamako

OMG! Tomorrow's Naru-chan's birthday! I have to finish this story as soon as possible! Haha, don't worry! I'll be making a sequel to this story! So, I'm trying my hardest to finish this story before I go back to my hometown tomorrow night!

Gaara: Tomorrow night...when will you be back?

Koneko: Don't know, a week or so.

Gaara: Oh...so, how many more chapters are you planning to do?

Koneko: Not sure, four or so.

Gaara: Oh...

Yosh! I'm going to work very hard to finish this story! Anyway, please enjoy this chappy! Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Returning to Konoha

_Later..._

"Hey, Koneko-chan, how long are we going to wait?"

"I don't know...probably another ten minutes or so..."

The kitsune whined. "Hah, I'm so tired of waiting!"

"Oh, come on, Naru-chan..." the girl patted him. "It's not going to be so long now, okay?"

"Hn, such a loser..."

"What did you say, teme?!"

The raven smirked. "I said, you're so a dead-last..."

"Grr...Sasuke-teme no baka!" he blew off.

"Wow, they're such a loving couple, don't you think so, Gaara-kun?"

"Hn..." was his reply. 'A loving couple...riiight...'

Suddenly, he blushed. "Hm? Gaara-kun, what's wrong?"

"N-no...nothing..."

"Hm?" Koneko cocked a brow. 'Guess he's thinking of something perverted now...' she sighed.

* * *

_Ten minutes after that..._

"Umm, Kazekage-sama," a girl peeked from the door. "They're back..."

"Oi, Gaara! What have you done to my sister?!"

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the voice.

"Aniki! It's that a way to greet the Kazekage?!" Koneko yelled.

The tall guy frowned. Then, another girl entered the room. The kitsune let go off the Uchiha and greeted them. After taking their seats around the table, Koneko began to chat with her siblings. Naruto took the opportunity to observe the two. Tamaki had long, spiky silvery-white hair and blood-red eyes, while Tamako had long, silky pink hair and emerald-green eyes.

"So, you're telling us that we have to follow this two to Konoha?"

"Yes, aniki..." Koneko nodded. "And don't address people like that! It's rude, you know!"

Tamako sighed. "So, when are we going there?"

"If possible, today..." Sasuke replied with his usual cold tone.

* * *

_ Suddenly..._

"Tamako-chan!"

A green figure barged into the room and immediately hugged the pink-haired ninja. She sighed again, waiting for the youthful guy to get kicked by her brother. Indeed, only a few seconds later, the chuunin was kicked by both Tamaki and Koneko hard. He felt onto the floor with a loud 'thud', holding his painful stomach. Only five seconds later, he was back onto his feet and was then saluting the two siblings.

"Long time no see, Tamaki-san, Koneko-san! How are you now?"

"If you want to live longer..." Koneko smiled evilly. "Then, shut up, Lee..."

Lee had an anime sweat on his forehead. "Okay...huh? Naruto? Sasuke-san?"

"Urm...hi?"

* * *

_So..._

"It's been a long time now, eh?"

"Let me see...two years...yeah, the last time we saw each other was two years ago..." Naruto said.

The green chuunin smiled. "So many things have changed, haven't they? I can't even believe that you two actually end up together! I thought Sasuke-san will be with Sakura-chan!"

"Hn..." the raven smirked and put his arms around the kitsune, which made him blushed. "I've never had feelings for her...Naruto is my one and only love...isn't that right, Naru-chan?"

"Sasuke..."

"Well, let's stop talking about the lovey-dovey couple for now. So, when exactly are we going to move?" Tamaki interrupted, a bit irritated with the happy couple in front of him.

"Like what Sasuke said," Koneko reminded. "It's best if we start off today. How about after lunch?"

Tamako nodded. "That sounds perfect to me. Then, we won't be hungry or tired along the journey. If I'm not mistaken, it takes three days to reach Konoha from here, right, Naruto?"

"Yes, but I have another way so that we can get there faster!"

"Huh?" Gaara frowned. "Don't tell me..."

The red-haired girl grinned. "Yup, we're using the cats!"

"Hah?!"

* * *

_After lunch..._

"Umm...are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course it is, Naruto!" Koneko gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Come on! I'll help you to get up here!"

She held out a hand which he took and pulled him up the gigantic cat. "See, it's safe, isn't it?"

"I guess..."

Sasuke stared at them, his eyes were green in envy. 'Hn...such a tight bond!'

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you coming with me or not?" Tamaki called him.

'And why the heck do I have to go with this bastard?!'

Nevertheless, he climbed onto the red demon-cat and sat behind the white-haired guy. Soon after, they began their journey. Koneko rode on Tsuki with Gaara and Naruto, Tamako was on her demon-cat; a greyish-white cat named Hana with Lee and Tamaki was with Sasuke on Shin, his demon-cat. Their bags were divided into two, Hana carried some while Shin carried the rest.

"Yosh! Let's go back to Konohagakure!"

Owari_  
_

* * *

Whew, glad that ends here! Anyway, I still have a few more chappies to be done! A lot workout to be made today! But, I love to do this story! It's so great! Dattebayou! Woot!

Gaara: I can't imagine I'm riding on a huge demon-cat...

Koneko: Oh...(imagines it) ...Hahaha! You look so funny on Tsuki-kun!

Gaara: Shut up, Koneko-chan! (blushes hard)

Koneko: Hahahahahahaha! (can't stop laughing)

Gaara: (blushes even harder) I said shut up, Koneko!

Hahahaha! Really, I imagined it and it turned out to be...so damn hilarious! Hahaha! Well, review please! Woot, ja ne! Hahahahahaha!


	27. The Dress

Phew, today's I'm so worn out! Never mind that though, I'm all geared up to make this new chappy! Woohoo! Man, I'm so energetic when it comes to my favourite things, and that includes SasuNaru!Yay, SasuNaru forever! Yosh! Woot!

Gaara: ...'Should I tell her or not?'

Koneko: Oi, why aren't you talking today?

Gaara: Urm...nothing...'Why am I so nervous?'

Koneko: (narrows eyes) Are you keeping a secret from me?

Gaara: No, no! I swear, I have no secrets!

Hmm...that was suspicious... Anyway, here's the next chappy! Enjoy, okay? Woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Naruto's Birthday Party

_Two days later..._

"Well, that was fast..."

"Heh, thanks to Koneko and her siblings..."

The Hokage grinned. "So, as your reward...here, take this!"

"Huh?" the kitsune caught the scroll with both his hands. "What's this?"

"Take a look at it, Naru-chan!" Koneko said excitedly.

"Okay..."

He opened the scroll slowly, his heartbeat speeding up. "Wuah..."

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Naruto..." the Hokage took of her head-cover. "From today on, you are the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure..."

The blond stood there speechless. Suddenly, tears start flowing from his bright blue orbs. His lips formed a sincere, happy smile that was so pure and enchanting. At the spot, he hugged the ex-Hokage and whispered a thank you to her. She smiled, hugged him back and welcomed him quietly. Koneko, Tamako, Lee, Sasuke and even Gaara congratulated him. Tamaki, being the rude guy as usual, only said a 'hn' and went out of the mushy office.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Soon enough, the news about Naruto being the new Hokage was widely spread around the village and into other villages as well. Most of them congratulated him for achieving his dream, although some of them were still disapproved of it. He didn't really mind though, he was used to the disapproval since before. So, he just let it slip.

"Nani?!"

"Lower your voice, Koneko!" the raven scolded.

The girl blushed slightly. "Is it true, Sasuke? This Wednesday is Naru-chan's seventeenth birthday?"

"Yes, neko no baka!" the Uchiha rubbed his head, trying to calm himself down. "An Uchiha never lies, right?"

"Yeah..."

The pink kunoichi interrupted. "So, anything's on your mind, Koneko?"

"Something..." she thought hard. "I know! How about a ball dance?"

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, but as I know, Naruto's not a girl..." Tamaki said.

The girl grinned. "Of course he's not! But, the dance will only be the side show..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke, I'm going to ask this only once...so answer it seriously," she suddenly turned serious, looking at the Uchiha. "Do you want to take the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto as your own forever?"

"You're saying..." Kiba wanted to ask, but was stopped by the others.

"..." Sasuke was thinking hard for a while. 'Having Naruto as my own only...forever and ever...' "Yes, I do..."

All of them; Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Tamako, Lee and Tamaki gasped, hearing his confident answer. Koneko gave him a thumbs-up. "Then, that's settled! Now, only for Naru-chan..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Why are we here, Koneko-chan?"

"Well, we're going to look for suitable clothes for you to wear during the ball dance!"

"What ball dance?"

The girl smiled. "It's your birthday party! I just thought it would be sweet to have a dance on that day...as it is your birthday party and also, to celebrate for your achievement!"

"Riight..." he sighed.

"Oh, come on, Naru-chan!" the girl pouted a bit. "Hey, look at that!"

Naruto looked up and blushed immediately at the sight in front of him. It was a truly beautiful long-sleeved dress, white in colour with little orange blossoms around the neckline, the wrist and the hemline of the long skirt. It also had a thin ribbon tied around the waist which was light pink in colour. He really couldn't look away from the enchanting attire.

"White for purity, orange for happiness and the light pink resembles romance...like it, Naru-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Well, from my opinion..." the girl observed the dress. "It will suit really well on you. Besides, the price is...only three thousand yen, not that much of a cost..."

"Three thousand yen?!"

Koneko nodded. "Uh huh! But then, if you like it, I'm going to buy it for you. Let's just say it's a birthday present from me. So, what do you say, Naruto? Want it or not? Really, it's the only one here. You'll regret not wanting it..."

"Umm..."

* * *

_So..._

Naruto ended up getting his first birthday present from Koneko. He didn't show it, but he really wanted that dress so much for no apparent reason(Is he being a girl? SP?). Still, he thanked the girl for getting him the rather expensive clothing. When he got home, the first thing he was thinking was to see whether the dress fitted him or not.

'Why am I doing this?'

He took of his clothes and changed into the dress. Just like the redhead said, it suited him perfectly. All the curves were on the right places, snuggly hugging him around his body. He blushed as he posed in front of the mirror. 'I don't know what Sasuke's reaction is going to be...either he's going to get horny as usual...or...what?'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Attention please! Attention please!"

All the villagers stopped what they were doing and listened to the booming voice which comes from the Hokage's tower. "I wonder what is it this time?"

"Well, as you all know, this Wednesday, our dearest Rokudaime will be seventeen years old," Koneko announced from the microphone. "So, we're having a ball dance to celebrate it. All of you are welcomed. It will be held at the glade nearby the village at eight p.m. Thank you."

"A ball dance?"

"It's the hyper girl again, isn't it? What is she up to now?"

Another villager chirped in. "Well, let's just go and see then! It might be something interesting!"

Owari_  
_

* * *

Yosh, another chappy done! Hehe, I'm going to like the ending very much! Just wait for the next chappy, 'kay? But, I guess you've already knew what's going to happen next! Haha!

Gaara: (eaten a cookie) Kyaa, next chappy is going to be so hot!

Koneko: 'I hate it when he's being hyper...' What do you think is going to happen?

Gaara: Well...I won't tell you now, or else the readers will know!

Koneko: Okay, we'll go somewhere else and continue our chatting...

Gaara: Yay!

Yosh, that's all for the moment! Review, please! Arigato gozaimas for those who did! Well, ja ne! Woot!


	28. Happy Ending

Yosh! Woohoo! I'm so excited about this chappy! Yatta! Want to know why? ...well, just read on to know! Hehe, this is going to be really purr-fect! Meow! Hahaha! That's sweet! Woot!

Gaara: Today's Naruto's birthday, Koneko...

Koneko: Yosh! That's why I'm so excited today! Yah!

Gaara: What exactly are you excited about?

Koneko: Many things, I just can't tell!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...okay...

Yatta, Naru-chan's birthday! Happy birthday to my little kitsune! Hehe, woot!

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) story, don't like it, then go away... For the ones who like it, WOOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei...and also the bastard Sasuke... --'

Pairings: SasuNaru, little bit of KakaIru, ShikaTema, KibaHina and NejiTen

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: Birthday Surprise

_That Wednesday..._

"Wow, I can't believe so many people are coming to my birthday party!"

"Hehe, dattebayou, Naru-chan!"

He hugged the girl. "Arigato gozaimas, Koneko-chan!"

After that, Sakura, Ino and all the girls entered the room. They wished the blond 'happy birthday' and said that he was very cute in the dress Koneko bought for him. As usual, he blushed and smiled a 'thank you' at them. Suddenly, all the guys except Sasuke barged into the room. Kiba and Lee cried 'happy birthday' excitedly at the kitsune, while the others only wished him silently.

"Umm, thanks you guys!" he smiled. "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

"Well, he got a few errands to do...so he said he'll be late for the dance. Anyway, let's all go out and enjoy the night, shall we?" Tamaki held out his hand.

Naruto blushed slightly, then accepted his offer. "Okay!"

* * *

_Later, at the dance..._

'Sasuke's so late! On my birthday party...he's so mean!'

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" the tall guy asked him in a sudden with his husky, seductive voice. "Angry with your boyfriend?"

The blue-eyed boy blushed. "...hait..."

"Would you like to dance with me? It's an honour to be dancing with tonight's star..."

"Umm..." his face reddened. "O..okay..."

He took Tamaki's hand. The both of them began to take their places in the middle of the dancers. Then, the silver-haired guy released the blond's hand and faced him. He bowed and took back his hand. After that, he started dancing with the pretty kitsune. Naruto couldn't help but to blush as Koneko's brother swirled and swung him around elegantly.

"Hey, take a look at those two," Tamako said.

"Huh? Eh?"

All of them looked at the dancing couple. Indeed, they looked perfect together. People soon stopped dancing and was watching the two as they danced around the empty space. After a few minutes, they finally stopped in an embrace. All the villagers gave a huge applause at the couple. Tamaki thanked them and kissed Naruto on his cheek before they went back to the table.

'Something's not right here...' Koneko frowned. 'What is aniki thinking? I know he's a gay...but...this is too much! I should search for Gaara now!'

"Hey, Gaara-kun! Can you help me for a while?"

"...?"

She jogged towards the Kazekage. "Um, could you look for Sasuke now? The main event is going to start soon."

He nodded and immediately disappeared with a poof of smoke. She exhaled air from her lungs and went to get her brother. It was quite difficult to run though, as she was wearing a long dress. She held the skirt up and began to walk quickly towards the table where Tamaki and Naruto was sitting. When she reached there, she pulled her brother away from the table.

"What were you thinking, aniki?! If Sasuke finds out about this, you'll be a dead meat for sure, baka!"

"Hn!" he smirked. "That kid is late, and your dearest Naru-chan looked unhappy...so I decided to cheer him up. He does looked happy now, doesn't he? It's not like I really wanted him...I only wanted to make him smile, and he did...all through the dance..."

"..."

The tall guy snickered. "You know what, the night's getting late. It's better if you start the main event soon...or else there will be nobody to see the big surprise for our little Rokudaime, right?"

"Grr...get lost, teme!" she yelled and went away from her annoying brother.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sasuke, how long are you going to take to wear your tuxedo, baka?!"

"Shut up, dog-boy! I'm almost done!"

Suddenly, Gaara appeared behind Neji. "Is he ready?"

"Just a little moment..."

A few seconds later, Sasuke went out of the changing room. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo which really fit him. He frowned slightly, but then returned back to his normal self when he remembered about his darling waiting for him at the dance. So, all the guys started to walk to the glade. The raven was feeling happy and nervous at the same time, as it was going to be his big day.

He took out the small velvet box from his pocket. 'Naruto...'

"Hey, you're nervous?" Neji asked.

"Hn..."

* * *

_Later..._

Gaara returned back to the glade. He searched for the red-haired girl. When he finally found her, he told her about Sasuke. She nodded and went to the microphone immediately. Then, she turned it on and it let out a low, booming sound for a while. After a few seconds, the booming sound stopped. She held the mike in front of her mouth.

"Attention please! Rokudaime Hokage-sama, please come to the backstage immediately. I repeat, Rokudaime-sama, please come to the backstage immediately. Thank you," she announced.

"Huh?"

The red-eyed guy winked. "Well, Koneko's calling for you. You might as well go."

He blushed slightly, nodded and went to the backstage as told. There, all the girls and Gaara were waiting for him. Koneko grinned and walked towards him. She asked him to sit down and gave him a drink. He sat on the chair and took the glass of lemonade. "Why did you ask me to come here, Koneko-chan? Something's the matter?"

"Well, the main event is going to start soon," she explained. "And you, as the star of the night, have to be there as it is _your _main event... Well, I better get going now. Be ready when I call you, okay? The girls will tell you what to do."

"Hm?"

* * *

"Okay everyone, please take your seat!" Koneko said. "Thank you very much. Well, as you all know today is our Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto's seventeenth birthday. So, on this very special day, we've arrange a very special surprise for our birthday boy. And now, let us welcome the star of the night, Uzumaki Naruto! Give him a big applause!"

All the spectators clapped as the blond kitsune climbed onto the stage. Some of them looked at him and cheered. Indeed, with the beautiful moon light flashing on him, he looked like an angel from the heaven. He looked really gorgeous in the long white dress. His golden locks and azure eyes seemed to sparkle in the blissful night.

"And now, for the big surprise...I welcome you all...Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

The Hokage looked up and immediately met eyes with the raven. He was standing in front of the gate, smiling rather nervously. He blushed as always when the older guy started to walk towards him. He blushed even harder when the Uchiha was right in front of him. Suddenly, the taller chuunin knelt and took the kitsune's left hand and kissed it lightly.

"Happy birthday, Naru-koi..."

"Sasuke...arigato..."

The raven captured Naruto's lips and they kissed lovingly. After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled himself away. The blond stared at him, his cheeks were pinkish-cream. The Uchiha smiled sweetly at him.

"Naruto..." he took out the red box again. Then, he knelt down once more and opened the box.

The Rokudaime gasped, noticing the silver ring in the box. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto, on this very night of happiness and blissfulness...may I take your hand and hold it forever? Will you be with me for my entire life?" he gulped. "Naruto...will you marry me?"

The kitsune stood there, speechless. Suddenly, tears of joy started to flow from his eyes. He smiled and brought Sasuke onto his feet. Then, he hugged him tightly, still crying tears of happiness. "I'd love to get married to you, Sasuke... I love you..."

"I love you too...Naruto-koi..." he slid the ring around Naruto's left ring finger. 

"And now, I pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Both Naruto and Sauke smiled at their ex-sensei, Kakashi. Then, the raven kissed the kitsune again in a deep, loving and passionate kiss that lasted for two minutes. All the spectators cheered and congratulated them. It was indeed the happiest night night in Naruto's life, the night full of happiness and blissfulness.

* * *

"So, have you done it?"

"Urm...not yet..."

"What?! But it has been a week since you got married, Uchiha Naruto-san!"

"Right...I won't do it...yet..."

Owari_  
_

* * *

Hehe, finally the end! I have to stop here, 'cause I won't be around for a week now! So, when I return, I'll be making the sequel to this story! Sorry the last chappy doesn't have a lemon, but I promise you there will be lots in the sequel! Woot! Ja ne!  



End file.
